Worlds Apart
by Sharker2400
Summary: Does the end justify the means? Sophitia has dedicated her life to destroying the Cursed Sword, but now there is more on the line than she originally bargained for. We follow Cassandra on her quest around the world to find her sister and bring her home.
1. My Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or its characters, Namco does. If I did own SC, all other fighting games by now would have been rendered obsolete.**

* * *

INTRO...

"Leave my path, Demon! My quarrel is not with you," demanded the old Christian monk through the pouring rain.

"If you seek the Sword, your path ends here," challenged the Shadow from across the water.

"Very well, Demon. Your reign of terror shall end tonight along with the power of the accursed Sword!" The old man moved lithely through the long grass until he reached the drawbridge, where he took one long look at the angry, swirling waters below before bellowing a battle cry and charging across the bridge.

"For Britain! For Freedom!"

The Shadow slowly approached the drawbridge, and casually strolled across to meet the charging assailant.

"For Hope! For Life!"

The Shadow hesitated for a moment, as if in contemplation of the man's cries, but continued as the warrior-monk continued his assault.

"You have been warned," it breathed, and unsheathed its sword as the man neared.

"Be vanquished, Demon!" cried the monk as he brought down his claymore in one huge blow. The Shadow easily sidestepped the attack and jabbed the monk's ribs with the tip of its short sword. While the man doubled over, the Shadow kicked his sword over the side of the drawbridge.

His resolve gone and courage shattered, the monk fell to his knees and stared up at the Shadow. "Please, show me mercy!" he begged.

"I am," whispered the Shadow, as it raised its sword to deliver the final blow.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and in his final moments the doomed man saw beneath the hood of the Shadow's black robe the young face of a beautiful woman. As the man gasped, the sword found its mark and ended his life forever. The remains of the monk fell forward at the feet of the still Shadow. The Shadow pushed the body of the monk over the edge of the bridge and into its watery grave below.

_Another life, another soul, another sin. My fate_, thought Sophitia, as she silently trudged back to the castle gates.

_A/N: Hey everyone. First fanfic, although my younger sister did achieve relative fame on the iCarly fanfic page, so I'm not a complete stranger to the site. I've been reading a few SC stories, and I think I have an idea for my own. I enjoy writing, and this isn't the first fantasy/adventure story I've tried to write. I'm famous (in my mind) for creating stories without any idea where they're going. I have an idea, and I run with it. I write what I feel. If I'm having a bad day, you'll read about it through my characters. It's kind of cool. Anyway, just thought I'd give y'all the heads-up. Now on to the next chapter!_


	2. A Pirate's Life

_Six Months Ago..._

Cassandra double-checked her travel bag – one week's rations of food, a woolen blanket, a small hunting knife, a change of clothes, and a small pouch of gold coins – before saying goodbye to her family. She checked the shield slung on her back, and the sword at her side, and when she was satisfied with the arrangement, she stood up from her bedroom floor and walked to the front entrance of her sister's house, where the rest of the family waited to bid her farewell.

Cassandra lived with Sophitia and her sister's husband Rothion, along with their two children, Patroklos and Pyrrha. She had been a permanent resident since the death of her parents several years before.

She approached Rothion first, a single tear in her eyes. "If I seek the sword, surely I will find Sophitia. It kills me to see the children tormented by this Evil Seed. I will destroy Soul Edge and free them from the curse. Then we will return home, and everything will go back to as it was. We'll be a family again," Cassandra whispered to Rothion while embracing him in one last hug.

"I know you will, Cassandra," he replied. "I have faith in you."

Cassandra kissed the children before leaving the house behind and heading for the coast.

"Goodbye, Aunt Cassie!" yelled Patroklos from the doorway as Cassandra walked away from their home in Athens.

"Be safe, Auntie. Come home soon, and bring Mommy with you!" echoed little Pyrrha.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Cassandra hollered back. She turned once more to look at them, and committed to memory the smiling faces of Rothion and the two little ones. Now there was something worth fighting for.

Cassandra journeyed to the coast by nightfall, and made camp there until the next morning. A gale had blown in during the night, however, and Cassandra was informed by the official at the wharf that no commercial voyages would be made until the storm had cleared up. Cassandra was rather frustrated as this point when she noticed an odd-looking ship preparing to cast into the stormy waters further down the coast.

"What ship is that, preparing to launch?" she asked the official, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"That ship there is the "Night Thief," and her captain is a young handsome feller, and a supposed Pirate. Been docked here for three days now. Choosin' quite the time to leave, if you ask me."

"Well…do you think I could catch a ride?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the portly man. "I tell you, a pretty girl like yourself ought to be at home where she belongs and not entanglin' with Pirates on the high seas!"

Cassandra glared at the man and left without another word.

It was time to join a Pirate crew.

Cassandra approached the ship, a foreign model that looked sleek and fast compared to the heavier Greek models she was accustomed to. The first sign of life she noticed around the ship was a giant Eurasian man who was carrying cargo from the shore over the ship's plank and onto the deck.

"Excuse me," Cassandra said.

When the man ignored her, she tried again. "Excuse me!" she hollered, this time louder. When she was ignored a second time, impatience won out and Cassandra screamed, "Hey, you big dummy! I'm trying to talk to you!"

This got the giant's attention.

"What?" he growled.

"Where is your ship's Captain? I wish to speak to him about joining your expedition...uh, where is it you're going again?"

"Away from this dump," the behemoth mumbled.

Cassandra hid her distaste for the giant's last comment and pressed on. "So where can I find him?"

"I guess you could try on deck. He'll be the one shouting at everyone."

"Ok…thanks for your help."

The huge Eurasian grunted a reply, then lifted two large wooden crates onto his shoulders and led the way up the plank. Cassandra was close behind.

Once on board, Cassandra didn't expect to find any more help than she had outside of the ship. She looked around the deck for an authoritative figure when her eyes came to rest on a handsome man, not much older than herself, staring into the dark sea. He wore white pants and an open white vest, both adorned with gold stitching and embroideries of various Japanese symbols. His long hair was slicked down the front and flipped slightly to the side, where the wind batted it back and forth; his deep brown eyes almost seemed to penetrate the black clouds. Over his shoulder lay a dangerous-looking pair of nunchaku. These were not for show.

"Excuse me. Captain?" Cassandra started.

"Call me Maxi, " answered the Captain. "At your service. What can I do for you, Darling?"

Cassandra ignored his last remark and stated, "I need a lift, to, well…anywhere, in fact. I heard you were shipping off today, and all other voyages have been cancelled, and I could really use a ride, and…."

"Ok," the Captain said.

"Ok? But, Captain, are you…."

"Please, call me 'Maxi.' And yes, I'm sure. You need a lift, and we're leaving today. I get it. You are welcome aboard. But please, I must know you're name."

"Oh, yes. My name!" Cassandra stuttered joyously. "I am Cassandra Alexandra. Pleased to meet you," she said as she offered her hand.

"The pleasure's mine," returned Maxi as he brought her hand to his lips.

_Seems too romantic to be a pirate_, thought Cassandra. _I'll have to keep an eye on this one_.

"So where exactly are we going, Maxi?" Cassandra asked.

"To the wonderful City of Water, my dear. The place where every good Pirate must go before beginning his journey," answered Maxi. When Cassandra still looked confused, he continued, "The Queen of the Adriatic awaits our company."

Cassandra still looked confused.

"Nothing?" Maxi asked.

"Nothing," Cassandra answered.

"Ok, we're going to Venice."

"Thank you! That wasn't so hard. You know, I've always wanted to go to Ita…."

"All right, you dogs! Let's get this mass out in the water! We've got a gale blowin' and I don't like getting wet any more than you do! Move now and see if we can't beat the rain," Maxi screamed at his sailors.

They hustled to their stations and within minutes the ship was out on the water and picking up speed.

"Here we come, Venice!" Cassandra shouted into the wind.

_Yes_, thought Maxi, as he leaned his arms against the railing on the deck for support, _here we come. I hope you're ready for us_.

* * *

"Sir! There is another ship up ahead! It flies no recognizable colors and we can't see the crew in the dark. We're coming up on her quickly, closing in another few hours," a scared sailor informed his Captain. "Should we change course?"

"Nay, let her come," the bearded man replied.

"But sir, they could be Pirates!"

The bearded man unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the man. "Pirates, eh?" He then raised his sword high above his own head, and as the sailor before him ducked his head in fright, he lowered the blade behind his back and cut loose the string in his hair, allowing it to flail mercilessly in the wind. "We're in luck then, for we be Pirates, too."

* * *

Cassandra reclined in a large, cozy chair. "You know, this whole Pirate life really isn't that bad."

Maxi chuckled. "There are some perks I suppose. Seeing the world, looting its treasures, comfy chairs."

They both smiled at this.

"So what about you, Cassandra?" Maxi suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing here?" He pointed to the sword belted to her waist and smiled. "What's that for?"

"Oh, this." Cassandra glanced at her short sword and readjusted the blade in its casing. "Well, you can never be too careful…." Maxi gave her a look. "Ok, so it's for more than protection. My sister left months ago to seek out a special sword, and…it's just been too long. I'm going to find her. And destroy the sword."

"Soul Edge," Maxi offered.

"Yes, you know it, too?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course. Everyone does. Soul Edge is the single, most sought-after item in the world." Maxi paused. "I'm searching for the sword as well." Cassandra seemed to perk up at this, so Maxi added, "To destroy it, that is. Yeah, like you said, it's just too powerful. No one should have that much power. It's dangerous."

"Yeah…" Cassandra agreed. She hadn't mentioned the sword's power.

"Well, uh," Cassandra continued, "how long have you been after it?"

"Too long," answered Maxi.

"Ok. Are there many others, like us, who seek the sword?"

"Too many," answered Maxi.

Maxi realized he had said too much, and he was starting to clam up. Cassandra stopped badgering him for a while, and tried to enjoy the room.

Cassandra surveyed the rest of the Captain's Quarters and noticed the fine furniture collection, along with the impressive design and furnishings of the room itself. Only a master craftsman could be responsible for this kind of woodwork.

"This is a superb ship. Surely it cost you a fortune to build…" Cassandra trailed off, fishing for some answers to Maxi's mysterious life.

"Yes, well, it actually did. It was my father's. You see, my father was a wealthy merchant, and when he passed on, I inherited his ship." Maxi paused for a moment and took another swig from his goblet. "I loved my father. I used to accompany him on his travels, everywhere he went. My mother died long before I knew her, and Father was all I had. He taught me everything I know – navigating the seas, commanding a crew, even the art of the nunchaku. Everything I have I owe to him. Even Kyam…." Maxi stopped. His eyes began to water, and he abruptly stood up from his chair.

"I need to leave. It's late, and…I have work to do before the morning," he explained.

Cassandra was shocked by the sudden emotion that seemed to be pouring from the ship's Captain. "Yeah, sure, I completely understand! Uh, maybe I should go, though, since this is where you stay and all…."

"Oh. Right," replied Maxi. "You've been shown your room, haven't you?" Before she could reply, Maxi continued, "It's below deck. When you leave these Quarters, you'll see the entrance near the stern. Don't worry, it's separate from the Crew's Quarters; in fact, the Guest Quarters are probably nicer than my own."

Cassandra nodded and left quickly, as Maxi drained the remainder of his goblet. _Well that was informative_, she thought as she headed for her room. _Although, I'm sure I have his 5 glasses of brandy to thank for that_.

Cassandra made it to her room, and unpacked her few belongings on the bed. She sat there for a moment and replayed the conversation with Maxi in her head. There was more to this man than meets the eye. She would have to be extra careful with him.

Before long, her mind began to wander to Sophitia. Where she was. How she was doing. If she was still alive...Cassandra violently pushed this last thought aside. Of course she was still alive. She was an Alexandra sister after all, and if there was one thing Alexandra sisters knew how to do, it was how to triumph in the face of adversity. Yes, Sophitia was okay. She had to be.

Cassandra had removed her shoulder guards and elbow sleeves long before now, but it was nice to finally take off her thigh-high boots. Those things could get hot!

Now that she was a bit more comfortable, sleep seemed inevitable as Cassandra slid under the covers. Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep, when suddenly….

"Cassandra! Get up! We're under attack!"

_A/N: Ok. Not bad, huh? I think I have an idea for the next chapter...maybe...! Anyway, I didn't check over it too carefully for mistakes, typos, grammar, etc...but if you bring up TENSES, I might bloody well kill you. This isn't my Classical English Compositions class, it's a fan-based site for strictly-entertainment purposes! Time for football practice. Peace._


	3. Clash Of The Titans

Cassandra woke with a start.

_Under attack? I thought this was a Pirate ship_….

Cassandra had no time to think, though, as her door was brutally kicked in by the giant Eurasian man.

"Big Guy!" Cassandra greeted her new friend. "What's going on?"

"Come! They're taking the ship – we must go!" shouted the man.

"Wait, _who_ is?" asked Cassandra as she quickly pulled on her boots.

"Pirates. Lots of them. Come on!"

Cassandra reached for her sword and followed the man outside the room. As they ran up the stairs, Cassandra could hear the struggle raging above deck. Shouts and cries of pain were drained out by the vicious clanging of steel on steel.

Cassandra quickly made it to the top of the stairs, where she was greeted by the corpses of several unfamiliar men. _What have I gotten myself into_….

"What is a woman doing on board?" shouted one of the men.

"I don't know, but I get her first!" shouted the other.

_Ah, yes. That's it._

The second man charged her; his curved blade already glistened with blood. Cassandra dug her heels in the ground and readied her sword to parry the blow.

_Come and get it_.

"Ahhhh!" bellowed the man, as he raised his blade in anticipation. "Ahhhh—_oomph_." The man dropped with a sickening thud. An iron fist had halted his approach.

"Oh, come on! I totally had that!" Cassandra squealed. Cassandra looked past the giant and saw another Pirate approaching, this one with a spear.

"This one's mine," she declared.

No waiting around this time. Cassandra ran to meet the attacker. "Take this—wait, what?"

Cassandra watched in horror as a steel-tipped nunchaku hit the back of her opponent's skull with a satisfying _crack_.

"Really, Maxi? Do you guys do this just to piss me off?" Cassandra threw her arms up in disbelief.

"No time, sweetheart. We've gotta move. There's an escape route and longboat down through your room, Cass."

Maxi and the giant made their way to the stairs with Cassandra close behind. But not close enough.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet, little Alexandra," came a rocky voice behind her.

Cassandra slowly turned around. A bearded man in traditional samurai armor towered over her. His hair was longer than her own, and was blowing erratically in the wind. The armor plating his arms was already covered with blood, as was the katana in his hands.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked.

"I need you to send a message to your sister," answered the bearded man, as he lashed out with his katana.

It was well-honed Athenian instincts alone that saved Cassandra from the samurai's near-fatal blow. She managed to parry the attack and land a hard kick in the man's stomach. Even Cassandra was surprised at her own responsiveness as the warrior staggered back.

"Just like Older Sister, I see—fearless. I like that in an opponent." The samurai raised his sword again, this time in a defensive stance, inviting Cassandra to attack.

Cassandra wasted no time in lashing out at the bearded man. Her blow was blocked, but she was able to fend off his counter.

"How do you know my sister?" asked Cassandra between strikes.

"We crossed blades at Ostrheinsburg," answered the samurai as he slashed at her throat.

Cassandra flipped backward to avoid his blade. The katana narrowly missed her, but her foot found its mark on his chin as she followed through with her acrobatic maneuver.

"That's called a back handspring. Boys can't do that," Cassandra teased.

The samurai rubbed his painful chin. "Some can." He then spun low and swept her off her feet with a kick aimed at the ankles. Cassandra fell on her back and the samurai gracefully arced in the air, spinning forward once, before landing in the splits with the heel of his front sandal dug deeply into the splintered wood floor occupied by Cassandra's head only moments ago.

"Ok…so maybe some can," agreed Cassandra from a crouching position a few feet from the attack.

The samurai righted himself and raised his katana. "Shall we?"

Cassandra also stood. "Let's."

"Cassandra! What are you doing!" came a nearby shout.

"Ah, Maxi, so nice of you to finally show your face," said the bearded man.

Maxi snarled. "You are not welcome here, Mitsurugi."

The Eurasian man growled and beat his iron gauntlets together.

"Three against one," said Mitsurugi with a smile on his lips. The samurai flourished his sword. "It's about time you showed me a real fight."

Maxi quickly surveyed the deck: there were very few enemy pirates left alive. They were mostly standing around, waiting for orders. Some were looting the various rooms of the ship, but there weren't many of them. There wasn't much left of his crew, either. In fact, he saw no one. They had been massacred. And it wasn't the first time this had happened on his ship, either. _Kyam_, thought Maxi, as tears of rage began to build. Mitsurugi would pay for this.

The Eurasian giant was the first to attack, but his punch was quickly deflected by the samurai's sword. His next blow glanced off the bearded man's jaw, but Mitsurugi seemed unaffected as he slashed at the giant. His katana sliced a deep cut in the man's stomach. The giant clutched his gut and howled in rage.

Cassandra and Maxi rushed in now, and the two delivered a flurry of strikes to the samurai. Mitsurugi was an excellent swordsman, though, and managed to fend off every attack. He seemed to be smiling at the ease with which he defended himself as he aimed a strike for Cassandra.

Cassandra ducked his swing, but was sent flying back from the high kick that followed to her chest. She crashed into the wooden mast and crumpled to the ground. Cassandra blearily struggled to her feet, only to collapse once more.

Maxi moved in now and dueled Mitsurugi alone. His Eurasian friend was bleeding badly and needed to be bandaged before too much blood loss occurred; Cassandra probably couldn't remember her own name at this point. It was his turn now.

Maxi swung his nunchaku but the samurai evaded the blow. He swung again and the samurai ducked the other way. He wound up once more, but this time swung low and swept Mitsurugi's feet out from underneath him. The samurai hit the ground, but quickly rolled to a recovery.

"Very good, Maxi. You have improved since our last meeting."

"It makes everything a little more interesting, doesn't it?" replied Maxi.

"Yes, it does. Now I shall feel much more gratified when I end your life."

The samurai lunged with his sword, but was parried by the nunchaku. Mitsurugi swung again and forced Maxi backward, into a defensive stance. Mitsurugi continued to attack and Maxi was forced closer and closer to the edge of the ship.

Maxi could see Cassandra stirring from the corner of his eye, but it was too late. He would follow through with his plan. Mitsurugi stayed on the offensive, and Maxi continued to protect himself from the blows. One swipe slid past the chain of his nunchaku, and slashed his arm.

"First blood," smiled Mitsurugi.

Maxi gritted his teeth in pain, but remained focused on blocking the rest of the samurai's ferocious blows. He was at the ledge of the ship now, and could hear the dark waters swirling below.

"Nowhere left to run, Maxi. I guess you won't be escaping this time," said the samurai as he hammered an overhead blow to Maxi's nunchaku.

Maxi held the blade there and replied, "Actually, this is exactly where I want to be."

He then twisted his nunchaku and trapped the katana's blade in its chains.

"A minor set back," said the defenseless samurai, "but nothing a little brute force can't undo." Mitsurugi then pulled with all his might to free his sword from Maxi's grasp.

Maxi had anticipated his foe's maneuver and released his own weapon, allowing the momentum of Mitsurugi to carry both he and the entangled mass of weapons staggering backward. Maxi used this opportunity to grab several loops of nearby anchor-rope and attempt to lasso the samurai. He did _not_ anticipate, however, the samurai regaining his balance and freeing his sword so quickly. He sliced the airborne rope to pieces and glared at the unarmed Captain.

"How very dishonorable," spat Mitsurugi, as he kicked the nunchaku far away from the fight. He then closed in for the kill.

It was a failed suicide attack, and Maxi knew the consequences. He was ready to die. He had been ever since Mitsurugi boarded the ship. It was nothing short of a miracle that he had escaped their first encounter alive, but nothing displeases Mitsurugi more than an unfinished fight. Especially if he deems it a worthy opponent. They both sought the Sword, and Maxi knew it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths again. He was just hoping that Soul Edge would have been in his possession when they met the second time.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this," whispered Maxi.

"Neither was I—hey!" screamed Mitsurugi.

The Eurasian had come from behind, and in a giant bear hug lifted the samurai off his feet and began crushing the life from him.

But Mitsurugi freed his sword hand, and delivered what should have been the second fatal blow to the giant's stomach. He stabbed the sword completely through the giant's midsection, but could only watch in horror as the mammoth continued to lumber toward the edge. His grip had become stronger, and Mitsurugi could no longer move his arms.

Maxi remained frozen to the spot as he watched his first mate of the last five years sacrifice himself to save his friend. He couldn't move, and couldn't think. He could only watch the ensuing destruction of the two strongest warriors he had ever known.

The giant struggled to the ledge of the ship. His blood stained the wood of the deck and his vision was blurry. His will to live was leaving him, but his strength was not. In one final feat of inhuman passion and strength, he lifted Mitsurugi high above his head and hurled him into the ocean. The samurai viciously ripped his sword from the giant's stomach as he fell and crashed into the surface of the water, where he disappeared beneath the waves. The deed was done.

The giant sank to his knees, and slowly fell forward to the ground. Maxi snapped out of his trance and sprang to his friend's side. "Torin, my dear friend. You didn't have to do that," he whispered, as he cradled the giant's head in his arms.

"My last duty," breathed the dying Eurasian, "to my Captain." With that, he breathed his last.

Maxi stood, emotionless, and looked at his ship. The bodies of his sailors—his comrades—littered the floor. The sails were burning and the ship was rocking out of control. Cassandra still lay crumpled on the ground.

He then looked to the only other conscious bodies on board—Mitsurugi's Pirates. Some had seen the fight, while others had not. He picked up a sword and his nunchaku.

Maxi did not care. There would be hell to pay.


	4. Beneath the Hood

Sophitia stood atop the battlements and stared into the rain. Lightning occasionally slashed through the sky, slowly followed by a thunderous crackle. She had grown accustomed to the cold, dreary weather that seemed to loom over the castle. It matched her mood wondrously.

It had been six very long months since Sophitia was blackmailed into the service of Nightmare and his minions, and almost a year since she had seen her family.

She leaned over the stone wall and peered down into the moat. Darkness.

_Perfect_, she thought, as she pulled down her hood and allowed the rain to drench her hair.

She turned away from the water and slumped against the stone wall. She covered her face in her hands, and let the madness pour out of her. Gone were the happy days, the sunshine. Gone were her friends and family back home. Gone was the perfect life she once had. The only thing that kept her alive, kept her fighting for her sanity, was the memory of her daughter—a memory that faded with each day and with each life lost to the darkness. It was the memory of Pyrrha and the dwindling hope that she might still be alive that kept her from being wholly devoured by the darkness that surrounded her.

_Pyrrha_.

Sophitita sank to the ground and laid there, sobbing, as the rain continued to fall.

"How could it come to this!" she screamed into the night. "You've taken everything!" Sophitia pounded the stone floor, ignoring the throbbing pain in her fist. "Everything!"

It was then that Sophitia felt another presence beside her and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What do you want, Tira?" she sniffed.

"You know what I want," replied a young, but full-figured girl dressed in green and purple. Mostly dressed, that is.

"I already…took care of him," Sophitia choked her reply.

"I know!" squealed the girl in delight. "I was watching from up here. You really let him have it!"

Sophitia cringed.

"What is it then?" she asked.

The girl in green suddenly seemed upset.

"I don't think your heart is in it," she said. "You're killing these people, but you're not _killing_ them. You're not striking fear in their souls."

Sophitia couldn't believe it. She was slaying innocent people on a daily basis, and now she was being reprimanded for not acting cheerful about it.

"I have done my duty. That was the agreement. I will not rejoice in the slaughter of defenseless people."

"Defenseless?" asked the girl. "Are you kidding? They come to the castle baring weapons of pain and torture and _death_! They come to destroy the only thing you have left in this world. Do you really want that to happen?"

Sophitia squeezed her eyes tightly to hold back tears. Tira's words were a piercing dagger in her heart.

"It's their lives or _hers_. You decide."

Tira turned to leave, and as she slid down the trap door, yelled back to Sophitia, "And you had better decide quickly—your day's not over yet."

When Tira had disappeared beneath the stone floor, Sophitia peered over the ledge of the Castle tower. A small band of warriors from a nearby village was quickly approaching, perhaps ten in all. As they neared, Sophitia noticed that most of them were too young to be fighting in wars. These were boys, not men. But Sophitia had already made up her mind.

"Be still, Pyrrha, Mommy will be there soon."

Sophitia pulled up her hood, unsheathed her sword, and the Shadow disappeared into the mist.


	5. The Brandy Stories

_Blurry_.

Everything was blurry.

_And bright, too_.

As Cassandra opened her eyes, the world around her slowly came into focus. The sun was high above her, and for the moment its rays were mercilessly bright. Clear blue waves were crashing over her slumped body and the damp blanket covering her. She was lying on a hard wooden surface, and though it was a tight fit, she was cozy.

_A boat_.

"Feeling better?" came a voice from the other end of the longboat.

Cassandra squinted to see who was accompanying her. It was a handsome man dressed in dazzlingly white clothes.

"Maxi," Cassandra smiled.

"Hey there, kiddo, good to see you. Whoa! Take it easy," Maxi warned as Cassandra struggled to sit up, nearly tipping the boat as she fell back down.

"Sorry," apologized Cassandra as she propped herself up on her elbows, a little more carefully this time.

"No worries. Here, take some of this," Maxi said as he offered her a small cup of something that smelled very strong.

Cassandra took it.

It tasted even worse.

"Uh, thanks," Cassandra spluttered.

So, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. What was that stuff?"

"Brandy. My last bottle, too, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't spit all of it out," Maxi replied with a laugh.

"Got it. Uh…where exactly are we, Maxi?"

"Somewhere off the coast of southern Greece. You've been out for quite some time, now…."

Cassandra was silent for a while. Then her memory came rushing back.

"Maxi! The Pirates! What happened?"

"Well," Maxi began, "it's kind of a long story."

Cassandra had regained most of her strength by this point, and was finally able to sit up unassisted. "Come on, Maxi. We're in the middle of the ocean—I think I'll have enough time for your story. "

"Very well." He inhaled deeply and continued, "It all started that night when Mitsurugi showed up."

"The samurai, right?"

"Yep, that's him. Anyway, his ship showed up in the night. I had no idea he was so near…my men nearly broke down my door to tell me of his arrival." Maxi looked down and muttered, "Some prior warning would have been nice...When I went outside they were everywhere. It was a massacre. Torin himself seemed overmatched while fighting six of them."

"Torin…what happened to the Big Guy? He didn't…." Cassandra couldn't finish her sentence.

Maxi didn't want to, either.

Cassandra cleared her throat. "I remember now. You were fighting the samurai and he was next to me, seeing if I was all right. I told him my head hurt but I would be okay. That's when I noticed his stomach."

Maxi shuddered.

"There was...there was blood everywhere," Cassandra continued. "He was dying. And yet, he wasn't done. He squeezed my hand, stood up, and ran to join the fight. Then it went black…."

Maxi remained silent.

"What happened Maxi?"

Maxi couldn't even look at her.

"Maxi…."

Maxi took a deep breath. "Torin sacrificed his life to save mine."

"Oh. I see."

They both sat in silence.

"I'm gonna miss my Big Guy," Cassandra finally said.

"Me, too," replied Maxi, as he took a long swig from his glass of brandy.

There was more silence as Maxi continued to row the boat.

"You know, this wasn't the first time something like that happened." It was Maxi who had broken the silence this time.

"What?" Cassandra asked, admittedly confused.

"This isn't the first time I let my guard down and allowed my crew to be massacred."

"Maxi, it wasn't your—"

"Yes it was!" Maxi roared as he violently threw down the oars.

Cassandra turned away from him and gazed into the water, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry," Maxi slowly began. "But it was my fault. In India, I left my crew alone to visit the city. When I returned, they were under attack. Demonic creatures—part man, part reptile. They were led by Astaroth, the Black Giant."

_Astaroth_, Cassandra thought to herself. _Sounds familiar. Had Sophitia mentioned him before_?

"Kyam, my adoptive brother for as long as I can remember, was aboard that ship. By the time I got back, he was already dead. Torin and I, along with a handful of our crew, were the only ones to escape with our lives. That was five years ago. Time can be very cruel."

"I had no idea…" Cassandra began. "What ever came of Astaroth?" she asked.

Maxi took his time refilling his glass with brandy.

"He is alive and well, still claiming innocent souls. We did have one encounter a few years back, but he somehow escaped. I have not seen him since, but I have heard of his deeds. He won't be so lucky when we meet this time."

Cassandra had taken up the oars while Maxi poured his drink, and continued to row while he enjoyed his break.

"What about Mitsurugi?" Cassandra asked.

"What about him?"

"He said he knew my sister."

"Maybe he did. I don't know her, though."

"No, you wouldn't. Her name's Sophitia. But he said something about Ostrheinsburg. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sounds familiar. I wanna say 'European castle.' "

"Why would Mitsurugi have been there?"

"Beats me. He was one of the strongest warriors in the world—he was probably hired to fight some war."

_Why would Sophitia be there_, thought Cassandra.

"Well, why did he attack us?" she asked.

"Speaking of long stories…" Maxi began.

Cassandra glared at him.

"Fine. He and I—we've had our run-ins. We met a year ago back home in Japan, mercenaries for opposing armies. We dueled center-stage, for all to see. He was only out there for his own personal entertainment, but I had a charge to protect. Battling Mitsurugi was not part of my contract. Eventually I was able to counter one of his attacks, and knock him to the ground. That's when I took off. Mitsurugi killed 500 men that day searching for me, and has hunted me ever since then."

"You'd think he would just let it go…."

"He's not the type. Proudest man I've ever met. He would have slayed his own grandmother if she questioned his honor."

Cassandra smiled as Maxi took another drink.

"We won't be worrying about him anymore," Maxi continued. "Torin took care of that."

"Yeah," Cassandra replied. "So where is it again we're going?" she asked.

"Venice," Maxi replied.

"Ah, right. So what's in Venice, anyway?"

"What's in Venice? Why, it's every sailor's dream! There are bakeries, restaurants, and marketplaces with imported meats and fruits, silks and furs, and liquor stores like you wouldn't _believe_!"

Cassandra allowed herself to laugh a little before continuing. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"…Yes." He took out a small pouch from inside his vest, and removed a small fragment of twisted metal. "Another shard of Soul Edge."

"Where did you get that?" Cassandra screamed.

"I picked it up during my travels. I need more to complete—to find Soul Edge."

"You wish to possess the sword?" Cassandra nearly whispered.

Maxi hesitated. "Not the sword. The Black Giant who guards it. I will do whatever it takes to slay Astaroth and avenge the lives of Torin and Kyam. It was my own fault for leaving Kyam unprotected on the ship, and in pursuit of his murderer I lost the only other person I've ever cared for. I will destroy that creature if it's the last thing I do."

Again there was silence.

"I need to stop talking to you so much," Maxi said. "I always feel like shit when I'm done. Do we have any more brandy?"

"No, but we do have rum," said Cassandra as she smiled and poured him another glass.

* * *

Coughing and sputtering, Mitsurugi washed up on the sandy shore. It had been quite uncomfortable jostling through the ocean waves atop a buoyant wooden plank those last three days, but it felt good to finally try out his legs on solid ground again.

Three square meals of salt water each day had left Mitsurugi with quite the fever, but it had done wonders for his sword: the katana was stainless and cleaned, glistening with vigor and hungry for a new challenge.

Mitsurugi would be more than happy to appease the sword's appetite. Vengeance was the only thing on the samurai's mind as he crept along the coastal brush to a lonely, docked ship.

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this bad boy updated. Been busy with school stuff and finishing up the football season. FB was crappy this year, terrible record - but I'm over it, and looking forward to next year...so for now I'll try to keep writing. SC4 is hella fun lol. I seem to be playing more than writing now that I'm a proud new owner...but I'll try to keep this thing going. The plot's still coming together, but it's working out. I'm enjoying WORLD'S APART and I hope you are too! Peace for now, I'm out._

_- B._


	6. The Next Puzzle Piece

_A/N: Hello, dearly beloveds! I recently found this chapter saved on my hard drive, half-finished, just BEGGING to be completed...so I did what any respectable fellow would do, and I finished the job! Enjoy!_

It was early in the morning when Maxi and Cassandra finally docked their small vessel on the first dry land seen in nearly two weeks.

"So, where do you think we are?" Cassandra asked as the two dragged the dinghy as far up the shore as they could.

"If I were a gambling man," began Maxi as he searched up and down the coastline, "I would bet somewhere on the heel of Italy."

"Ok. Well, where do we go from here?" asked Cassandra.

"North," Maxi offered.

"Well, what do we do about the boat?"

"The boat…hm. I guess we leave it."

"Leave it! But Maxi, where are we gonna get another boat like this?" Cassandra asked, in somewhat disbelief.

"Oh, I think we'll manage," Maxi assured her as he began unloading supplies from his corner of the vessel, the first being a large sack of gold coins.

"Ah. Hadn't noticed that." Cassandra moved to help Maxi unload the boat. "Hey, these are…Maxi!" Cassandra shrieked with delight as she found her forearm bracers, shoulder guards, and round shield in a burlap sack. "Where did you get these?"

"I checked your room before moving us into the boat. Figured you'd want to hold onto them," he replied.

"Maxi, thank you!" Cassandra said as she wrapped him in a brief—but tight—hug.

"Anytime," Maxi said, slightly embarrassed at the unexpected embrace, but pleased nonetheless.

"What else have we got in here?" asked Cassandra as she helped unload the final sacks and small crates from the boat.

"Enough food to last a month, and enough non-food to trade for another month's worth of food."

"You're really concerned about the food, aren't you?"

"Not as much as the brandy. I suggest we search for civilization first. Preferably one with a liquor store."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Cassandra said with a laugh.

* * *

Mitsurugi slowed and approached the docked ship with an eerie suspicion. There was something about this craft that seemed familiar to him, something recognizable about its structure. There was a certain ghostly essence about the place. It gave Mitsurugi chills. And only one other being had given Mitsurugi chills before...

"Hello, Mitsurugi. It's been a while."

Mitsurugi looked up to the crow's nest to see a Gothic figure clad in a formal gray suit staring back at him. The ghostly figure wore a frilled white undershirt and brandished a long thin rapier. Most noticeable, though, was the blood-red ruby pendant around his neck.

"It has, Raphael. It has."

* * *

Cassandra was the first to wake in the morning. She kicked out the dying embers of last night's fire, and poured a cup of water from the ox-skin canteen. It was warm, but it was wet and enough to moisten her dry mouth. Maxi snored softly from his cloth sleeping mat near the fire. Cassandra rolled up her mat and placed it next to the rest of their gear. She then took a large knife from their supplies and tucked it into her boot before walking down to the nearby river.

They had been following the river for the last week now, and it seemed they would never find civilization. Cassandra didn't mind so much, though; she was enjoying the time in the wilderness. She had grown up in the bustling city of Athens and had learned early to appreciate any sort of green, natural life that surrounded her. Rothion, her sister's husband, had always taken her and Sophitia on trips to the countryside to view the wildlife in its natural habitat; they always seemed much more peaceful than the domesticated animals back home in the city.

Cassandra casually inspected the riverbed when something sleek and shiny caught her eye among the rocks. It was a twisted piece of crimson metal—a shard of Soul Edge. She picked the piece up from the rocks and turned it over in her hands. Instantly, an evil aura began radiating from the shard, and Cassandra almost dropped it.

_It really is one of the Evil Seeds_, she thought. _I'll hold on to it and see what Maxi thinks_.

When she returned to camp, Maxi was roasting a small rabbit over a makeshift rotisserie.

"Breakfast's up!" he greeted her.

"Whoa, where did this come from? I was only gone for fifteen minutes!"

"Fortunately, I managed to set a few traps last night before passing out, and one of them was lucky."

"I can see that," Cassandra replied, as she sat next to him on a log. "Hey, Maxi. I have a question."

"Shoot," he answered, as he handed her a large chunk of roasted hare on a stick.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Um, I was wondering about that piece of Soul Edge you have."

"What about it?"

"Well, why exactly do you hold onto it? I mean, I know they're supposedly powerful and all, but is it worth having? Don't they slowly corrupt you?"

"That's the point. They _slowly_ corrupt you. But hopefully not before you reach the sword. _Or its protectors_…" he trailed off, as he tore a bite from the tough meat.

Cassandra chewed thoughtfully for a while and let this new information sink in.

"So, what you're saying is that the shards lead you to the sword. And hopefully before they can corrupt you."

"Exactly. And the more you have, the stronger the signal to Soul Edge will be."

Cassandra perked up.

"Yeah, about that…I found this while I was down by the riverbank earlier." She pulled out the small, twisted shard from her jacked pocket and showed it to him. "What do you think?"

"That's definitely a Soul Edge piece," Maxi confirmed as he carefully took the piece from her hand to inspect it more closely. "And it's hot, too. It's almost burning my hand," he commented as he began to toss the fragment up and down to cool his hand.

Cassandra hadn't noticed the heat. She did, however, still feel—and now _saw _—a glowing red aura about the shard, definitely evil. But Maxi apparently did not. _Perhaps the Evil Seed affects different people in different ways_….

"Would you like it back?" Maxi said as he offered the glowing shard to her, a pained expression on his face.

"Um, sure," Cassandra agreed, as she took the fragment from him. It was cool.

"Maxi, with two pieces of Soul Edge, we should be able to make it to the Sword, right?"

"We should. But we'll be even more likely with more of them. And if you found that piece along the river, it seems Venice must have a few more surprises than I had hoped for."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"I mean, these shards tend to flock together, and where we find one, we should find more. If we keep following this river to Venice, I'll be very surprised if we don't come across another."

Cassandra took another look at the glowing red fragment. It almost seemed to be whispering something….

"Maxi, would you mind keeping this piece with the one you already have?"

"Sure, Cass. Whatever you want."

He took the small crimson shard, and dropped it into the pouch tied around his neck.

* * *

"What brings you to these waters, old friend? You look a little worse for wear."

"I suppose you could say I was shipwrecked," Mitsurugi answered.

"Ah, very unfortunate," commented Raphael. "You are always welcome aboard my vessel, of course." Raphael then began to rappel down a rope hanging from the crow's nest. "Why don't you join me in my quarters while we discuss your…situation. I could use some cheering up." Raphael smiled at his new guest, exposing his inhuman fangs.

Mitsurugi grunted a reply, and cautiously boarded the ship.

_A/N: It's been a while since I've been in the game...about a year and a half, I think...but I'm finally back! And I'm working on another chapter!_


	7. A Reason To Hope

Sophitia wandered aimlessly through the castle halls that night. It was one of the few nights Tira was not around to harass her; she was away on some "errand" for the Master of the castle. This left Sophitia practically alone within the dark confines of the castle walls. Her only companions were Guilt, Misery, and Despair—old friends of hers, now.

The damp cobblestone floor felt cool beneath her bare feet. She was in an unfamiliar part of the castle now, and the air began to chill around her. In six months of captivity within the great fortress, Sophitia guessed she had seen less than half of the castle grounds. The estate was massive, true, but Sophitia had also been confined to a very small section of the place. She was currently exploring unknown territory, _forbidden_ territory, but she no longer cared.

Sophitia eventually found herself before a large wooden door marked _Dungeon_. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she thought of Pyrrha, but Sophitia steeled herself. Hope was a luxury; she had given up the dream of ever seeing her daughter again long ago. She fought merely to keep Pyrrha alive—her soul intact—or so she was told. Who knew if she could really trust the rantings of the demented Tira? But, as hard as she tried to extinguish Hope and accept what could only be an inevitability, a small flame still flickered inside her, refusing to die, refusing to believe she would never see her daughter again. Refusing to believe she could already be dead.

This stubborn ember won out, and Sophitia reached for the iron handle of the door. She braced herself for whatever lay ahead, good or bad, and pushed. The door was locked. Her three companions beckoned her to return to them, Despair the loudest of all. But before she could comply, Sophitia noticed something strange about the door handle. There was no keyhole. There were no visible door hinges, either. She was right to push the door, but it must be barred from the other side. And if it was barred from the _inside_, then someone must have been in there to lock it. And if someone had been in there to lock the door, then there must have been _someone else_ of concern in the Dungeon who was worth guarding.

_Pyrrha!_

The ember of Hope exploded into a fiery inferno. Sophitia quickly re-strapped her sandals.

Desire, Determination, Joy, Love, Hope, and a whole host of nearly forgotten emotions took hold of Sophitia as she squared her shoulders and planted a fierce kick into the wood above the door handle. The wood began to splinter as she struck a second time. With a third kick, a loud _crack_ was heard as the great door began to give way. Sophitia repositioned herself, and delivered a final straight kick to the splintered wood. The bolts fastening the bar on the other side of the door snapped apart, and the door violently swung open, now crooked in its frame.

Sophitia stepped over the wreckage and into the darkness of the castle Dungeon.


	8. Dirty Laundry

Cassandra washed herself thoroughly in the quiet waves of a narrow inlet along the sandy coast. Maxi had left camp early in the morning to hunt, and Cassandra snuck away shortly afterward to bathe in peace. It wasn't that Cassandra distrusted Maxi, although part of her wondered why she didn't, but it was certainly nice to have a little privacy every so often.

The two had traveled side-by-side for the past two weeks, with Maxi picking and choosing which paths to take as the pair continued to travel "north" toward the apparent location of Venice. Cassandra honestly had no idea where they were or where they were going; she was completely at the mercy of her tour guide and Captain. Recently, however, Maxi had gravitated toward the coastline and away from the river. Cassandra didn't mind, though; isolation was preferred to confrontation. They had already crossed paths with several peculiar travelers, fishermen, and even small-time merchants along the river, and while none of them were violently hostile, Maxi and Cassandra definitely felt unwelcomed. The shoreline, on the other hand, was practically dead.

Cassandra allowed herself to relax for a moment and stopped worrying about the immediate future. The water was cold but refreshing, and it was nice to finally wash her entire body. The occasional stops along the river had allowed her to wash her face and neck and arms, but never anything like this. She had been waiting for a chance to finally wash her clothes as well, especially since leaving her only change of clothing aboard Maxi's doomed pirate ship.

Cassandra waded to the shallow part of the lagoon to inspect the now-clean clothes she had left draped on an overhanging branch. They were still damp, so she swam back out toward the middle of the salty pool. Once there, she took a deep breath and submerged her entire body under the surface. The cold felt wonderful as it saturated her senses. After a long while underwater, she slowly bubbled to the surface. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked the water away. Then she noticed Maxi sitting on the branch with her clothes.

Cassandra immediately sank lower into the water.

"Maxi! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Then I noticed your clothes here and hoped you hadn't drowned. You were under there for at least a couple of minutes, you know," Maxi answered casually.

_So much for a little privacy_.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't matter…because you shouldn't be here," Cassandra struggled to get the words out while concealing herself chin-down in the pool.

"Ha! If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was a little embarrassed to be caught skinny-dipping," Maxi teased.

"I'm not skinny-dipping. I'm bathing. There's a difference!" Cassandra retorted.

"Whatever you say. Mind if I join you?"

Cassandra's jaw dropped, and she immediately began choking on water. "Yes! I mean, no! I mean…I was just about to get out!" she spluttered.

Maxi laughed. "Cass, I'm kidding." Cassandra was visibly relieved. "I already bathed this month." Cassandra was visibly repulsed.

"So, you're getting out soon, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Want me to carry your clothes back for you?"

"Maxi…."

"Kidding, kidding. I'll meet you back at camp." Maxi stood up from the branch, splashed some water on his arms, and walked back toward their camp, a noticeable grin on his face.

Cassandra cautiously watched him go. When he was out of sight, she sank back under the cold protection of the water, and she remained submerged for at least a couple of minutes.

* * *

Mitsurugi slowly followed Raphael aft through the vacant deck of the ship and toward the Captain's Cabin on the upper deck. The ship was large, a recently commissioned Spanish galleon now flying French colors, but Mitsurugi had not noticed a single crewmember aboard. As they neared the grand staircase leading to the ship's helm and Raphael's quarters, Mitsurugi began to notice a strange sound coming from the Crew's Quarters below deck. Strange guttural howls and distorted groans greeted Mitsurugi as he stood above the trap door leading down into the heart of the ship. He immediately backed away from the door, but his eyes remained glued to the spot.

"I see you've found my crew," Raphael stated rather simply.

Mitsurugi began to reach for his sword. "What are those?"

"Mitsurugi, you and I have both known for some time that I am anything but a normal man. I figured it would be best if my crew were equally abnormal."

Mitsurugi slowly drew his sword and turned to face Raphael. "What are those?"

"Why get so bent on technicalities?" Raphael calmly replied. "Just imagine them as my crew. You stay out of their way, and they will no doubt stay out of yours."

Almost immediately after Raphael had finished speaking, the trap door exploded open and three of his new "crew members" leapt onto the main deck. They were about the same size as normal men, but these abominations were anything but human. Their eyes were bloodshot, and they bared razor-sharp teeth at the sight of Mitsurugi. Their clothes were torn and shredded, and their long fingernails curled into gnarled fists. The lead one growled, and all three charged at Mitsurugi with alarming quickness.

With perhaps even more alarming quickness, Mitsurugi slashed all three of the abominations to the ground, his katana now slick with something more black than red.

"Ah. Perhaps they are not planning on staying out of your way, then. I suppose we'll have to fix that," Raphael offered as Mitsurugi stepped away from the mangled mess of limbs.

* * *

Cassandra made her way slowly back to camp. Her clothes were a little damp, but mostly dry. She was more concerned now with keeping them on—dirty, damp, or otherwise. The most important thing on her mind, however, was food. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, and she was very hungry now. She hoped Maxi had managed to catch something while hunting earlier in the morning.

When she reached camp, Maxi had a fire lit, but he didn't appear to be preparing any sort of meal. He was drinking something, however.

"What have you got there?" Cassandra asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Maxi slowly looked down into his glass, then back to Cassandra before replying, "Rum."

"Oh. Do you mind if I have some?" Cassandra asked.

Maxi stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't believe her, before replying, "Sure," and pouring her a glass.

The two sat near the fire and sipped their drinks.

"I guess you didn't catch anything this morning," Cassandra mused.

"Nope," Maxi replied as he kicked at the dying fire. "Too busy spying on you."

Cassandra's drink caught in the back of her throat and began to burn. She coughed and nearly choked on the strong liquid.

"Ha-ha, I'm only kidding Cass. Geez, I never took you for one of those self-conscious types!" Maxi laughed.

Cassandra was not amused. "I'm not self-conscious; I just don't appreciate strangers spying on me while I bathe," she countered.

" 'Stranger,' huh? And here this whole time I thought we had become friends! I mean, I've only dragged you halfway around the world with me," Maxi replied, feigning sadness.

"Halfway around the Mediterranean, maybe," she corrected. "I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry, and I haven't been able to sleep well these past few nights."

"What's been bothering you?" Maxi asked, this time genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Sophitia. I haven't seen her in so long, and I'm worried about her kids. I just hope she's all right."

"If she's anywhere near as tough as you, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Sophie's tough as nails. She's the strongest person I know."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I certainly hope so."

The two sat in silence and finished their drinks.

"So, Maxi. You really do bathe more than once a month, right?" Cassandra asked.

Maxi laughed, and got up to refill his glass without replying.

Cassandra groaned and stood up to join him.

* * *

"Tell me, Raphael, what are those things?" Mitsurugi asked as he backed away from the fight scene. "And if you say 'my crew' one more time, I'll drive this sword through you next."

"Well, if you must know, they really are my old crew. They've just undergone some…changes."

"What kind of changes?" Mitsurugi asked, eyeing the trap door where the inhuman noises were beginning to grow louder.

"You are familiar with my condition, correct?" Raphael asked.

"Not exactly, and I'm not sure if I want to be, either." Mitsurugi replied.

"Well, sense you asked, I might as well explain it. I guess it's that sort of _Nosferatu_ or _Strigoi_ thing. You know, the old _Vampire_ cliché."

"You're telling me you're a Vampire?"

"Basically."

"I don't believe in Vampires."

"Ha-ha! Neither did I. But ever since my intimate encounter with Soul Edge, I've certainly felt…different."

Mitsurugi shuddered at the thought of their last encounter, nearly two months ago. "What happened to your crew?" he finally asked.

"Because of my own peculiarities, I thought it fitting my crew should resemble me. That way, they might understand me more. Understand my condition."

"So, you're saying they are like you now, Vampires?"

"Well, the strength and speed, yes. But the mind isn't all there. Something was definitely lost in the transition. Intellect, civility, humanity—that whole thing. I haven't quite figured out how to create anything but mindless killing machines."

"…You're a monster, Raphael."

"I know, but what else is there in this world?"

Mitsurugi remained silent, and Raphael beamed as he led him to his quarters.


	9. An Unlikely Alliance

After eating a dissatisfying breakfast of dried berries and stale bread crusts, Maxi and Cassandra broke camp and continued heading north.

"So, about how far away is Venice, anyway?" Cassandra asked when the two were about a mile from their former campsite.

"Probably another five hundred miles or so," Maxi replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Cassandra asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Maxi replied. "Maybe more. We're on the southern tip; Venice is on the top."

"Why don't we get a boat, then, if it's really that far away?"

"That's my plan."

"Well, where are we going to get one?"

"From my favorite place to shop, Bandit Bay," Maxi replied with a smile.

"Sounds lovely," said Cassandra. "How far is that?"

"Actually, we should be there by nightfall if we make good time."

"Wait. You mean we won't have to sleep in the woods tonight?" Cassandra asked.

"Only if you want to. In fact, you could probably take a real bath with warm water and soap!"

"I'd love to."

"And who knows, we might even be able to find some new clothes for you, too."

Cassandra looked down at the clothes she was currently wearing. Even though she had washed them earlier that morning, they still seemed dirty. There were mud and grass stains and other signs of wear that she could never wash out still imprinted in the fabric. Maybe a bit of a shopping spree wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," she finally replied.

"Good, because I'm certainly planning on spending some money once we get there. I haven't partied at Bandit Bay in years! Wait 'til you see this place, Cass. It's to die for!"

Cassandra smiled in reply and hoped he was right.

A few hours later, Maxi and Cassandra stopped for lunch. An old fisherman and his young sons were preparing the afternoon's catch for sale the next morning; unfortunately, the fish for sale weren't always as "fresh" as they could be along the coast. Maxi and Cassandra decided to buy some from the old man before he could think up a "fair" price.

Maxi had done the talking in these situations before, so Cassandra had no problem in letting him take the lead again. As Maxi talked to the old man, Cassandra smiled at the sons and tried to start a conversation. They were reluctant to talk, though, and did their best to avoid her. In fact, whenever she stepped in their direction, they were quick to step away from her.

The old fisherman noticed the exchange. "It's your weapon," he said.

Cassandra looked down at the sword belted to her side before looking back to the old man.

"Women don't fight in these parts. The only ones that do fight in the name of that Evil from the North."

"He's talking about Soul Edge," Maxi added. "The only female warriors these people have encountered were agents of the Sword."

Cassandra absently touched the hilt of her weapon, trying to imagine how she could possibly use it as an instrument of evil. The boys noticed her movement and quickly ran for cover behind the old man.

Realizing her mistake, Cassandra tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean to…I'm not like those others. I fight for good, for peace."

"Fighting for peace, now that is something my old ears have never heard before."

Cassandra looked to the old man, saw the sad smile on his face, and didn't know what to say. She looked to Maxi for help.

Maxi nodded. "We'll take two codfish, please."

* * *

"Vampires?"

"Yes, Vampires."

"Speed and strength?"

"Yes, speed and strength."

"And they're completely uncontrollable?"

"Well, not entirely. I do maintain some mild form of command over the beasts," said Raphael as he closed the door to his cabin and sat in the chair at his desk, opposite Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"I did create them after all, and they must respect that," Raphael explained. "It's some instinct impressed in their very being. If I make a clear command, they must obey me. It pains them not to."

Mitsurugi was not completely convinced, but he imagined he never would be quite at ease around those bloodsuckers, anyway.

"So, you really did _change_ that night, didn't you?" Mitsurugi asked.

"_Change_ is an understatement. I'm a new man. Or beast. Whichever you prefer."

"But how did it happen?"

"You remember that night, don't you?"

Mitsurugi remembered it well. After fighting for the same side at the First Siege of Ostrheinsburg, Raphael had breached the castle walls and infiltrated the dwelling of the Demonic Sword. Mitsurugi had continued to fight outside the castle gates, slaying wave after wave of defenders of the Sword. He had just begun to duel the famed Demonness of the castle, the Greek Goddess, as some had called her, when all hell broke loose. Nightmare himself, lord of the castle, appeared outside with his Giant and their minions. Then just like that, they were gone. The Demonness, the Giant, Nightmare—everyone was gone, whisked away by some unseen force. The attackers rejoiced, assuming the war was over. But the Sword would reappear a short while later, and Nightmare would return to his castle and fortify it with twice as many men. No one would dare to assault the fortress then.

"Yes, Raphael, I remember."

"Once I made it inside the walls, finding the Sword was easy. Getting past the harlequin was a different story. That little green devil fought like one possessed—although, come to think of it, she probably was."

Mitsurugi remembered the girl. She had introduced herself as Tira. While Mitsurugi was fighting outside the castle gates—before Raphael had gained access inside—the strange teenaged girl approached him. She sounded half-mad from the way she almost laughed and cried after everything she said. But she did tell Mitsurugi she was going to try out her new toy on him. The world's greatest warrior, chosen by the gods, was enlisted to fight for the Sword. Sophitia Alexandra would be the one to finally best the famed samurai. And if she didn't finish the job, certainly her little sister would. She was well on her way to joining the ranks of Soul Edge as well; she just didn't know it yet. Mitsurugi was at first confused by the muddled babblings of the obviously insane girl, but then the crowds of soldiers around him began to scatter. The field cleared out, and a hooded figure dressed in black approached him. The figure pulled down its hood to reveal long locks of golden hair. She brandished a short sword and shield. The Demonness.

"Anyway, after I subdued the little beast, I was alone with Nightmare."

Mitsurugi snapped back to reality. "I envy you that fight. Nightmare is a worthy opponent."

"I'm sure you do, Mitsurugi, but why should you be inside the castle? You cared not for the Sword—you didn't even know of its power! You were bent on laying waste outside the castle walls and collecting your mercenary bounty."

"Unfortunately, you are right. But I know better now. That Sword contains incredible power, and whoever wields it shall prove to be the greatest challenge I can find on this earth."

"Yes, yes, whatever makes you feel better. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Nightmare. He and I were alone, and after a most epic duel, I'm afraid I was overpowered. But before he could make his move, I thrust my blade into the Eye of his Evil Sword. The Weapon began to squeal like a baby—yes, it very much seemed alive—and Nightmare howled along as the pair fled from the throne room."

"Were you unhurt?"

"On the contrary, I was very much hurt! The brute had overpowered me, like I said, and when I stabbed that blasted Eye, its glass encasing shattered and several of the shards pierced me and embedded themselves within my flesh. I should have known something was wrong with me then—I had shards from that damn Sword _inside_ of me!"

"When did you notice the changes?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Right away, actually. First, there was no pain, which there should have been considerable amounts of. Second, my skin began to heal rapidly around the injuries I had acquired. Third, I actually felt _alive_! It's ironic that Vampirism typically removes the humanity from a person, but once infected, I felt like I had finally been born! Oh, it was exhilarating waking up from the limitations of humanity and finally stretching the wings of immortality."

"You're immortal, then?"

"That's how all the legends go, anyway. I suppose I'm not quite up-to-date with all of the "Vampire literature." Instead, I'm learning on the fly!"

Raphael was already a stunning swordsman and a more than worthy opponent, but with his inhuman speed and strength, he was now in a completely different class.

"Oh, and sorry for attacking you that night. I was apparently lost in a little "blood lust" and had no other outlets. It's amazing how thirsty you can get sometimes, especially in those early days."

Mitsurugi shuddered. The same night the First Siege had ended, just shy of two months ago, Raphael returned from the rubble. Mitsurugi assumed he had perished in the fight, but on his way home, the ghostly figure of Raphael met him on the road; only, this Raphael was different. Before Mitsurugi had time to consider the situation, Raphael attacked straight for his throat. Mitsurugi wrestled him away and drew his sword as Raphael leapt to his feet. Raphael even smiled as he drew his own weapon, and the two began to battle. Raphael was stronger now, and faster, too—just as fast as Mitsurugi, if not faster. Mitsurugi struggled to keep the fiend away from himself. Finally, he landed a blow on Raphael's shoulder. He howled and grasped his arm, then ran away into the night. Mitsurugi was left breathless and confused, and nearly bested.

"How's your shoulder?" Mitsurugi asked, trying to regain some control of the conversation.

"Fine, thanks. Vampire healing is really something, you know. In fact, have you ever considered Vampirism, old friend?" Raphael smiled.

Mitsurugi drew his katana. "Not today."

"Fine, fine. I was just curious. No need to start poking people with that thing."

Mitsurugi reluctantly sheathed his weapon. "Raphael, what exactly are you planning to do from here with your Vampire crew?"

Raphael leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and kicked his feet onto the desk. "Mitsurugi, my good man, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I propose an alliance between you and I. You want a duel with a truly worthy opponent, and I want that Sword."


	10. A Harsh Reality

As Sophitia's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she noticed the narrow corridor was in an even worse state of disrepair than the previous hallways she had crossed. It didn't appear anyone could have inhabited the place in years. Casting aside this doubt, Sophitia ventured forward. With each step the room grew colder and a little darker, until she finally came to a small light near the end of the passage.

The cells around her had all been empty, save a few skeletal remains, but a small cell on the left at the very end of the hall was lit by a burning lamp hanging from the great iron door of the cage. Sophitia approached the cell quickly but cautiously, Hope swelling inside of her, and peered inside. There, huddled in a corner and fast asleep, was her daughter, Pyrrha.

Sophitia reached her arm through the bars, trying to touch her daughter, hold her, but she was too far away.

"_Pyrrha_," she whispered. "_Pyrrha_!"

The young girl stirred, and stretched her chubby legs. She climbed to her feet, and walked to the cell door toward Sophitia.

"Pyrrha! My baby," Sophitia cooed, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's fair hair.

"Hello," the child replied.

"My beautiful Pyrrha, I have missed you so much!" Sophitia could not stop the tears now as salty beads warmed her cheeks.

"Where is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Where is what, sweetheart?" Sophitia questioned.

"Do you have it?" Pyrrha asked again.

"Pyrrha, honey, what are you talking about?" Sophitia struggled to understand her daughter's pleas.

"Here it comes!" Pyrrha began to smile and pulled away from her mother's embrace. Sophitia clutched at thin air as Pyrrha moved to the side of the cell and squinted through the bars.

Then Sophitia heard it. Heavy footsteps approached from an adjacent corridor, opposite the way she had come from. Someone was coming, and they would be here very soon. Sophitia melted into the shadows, a feat she had mastered in the last few months, and waited for the intruder.

As the steps neared, Sophitia made out two separate pairs of feet: the first were heavy, violent footfalls; the second were fearful and quiet. Sophitia shifted silently in the darkness to better conceal herself while gaining a direct line of sight to the cage door. Finally, the two figures emerged from the corridor.

The first was Nightmare, lord of the castle. His twisted, demonic armor glowed dully and cast a red haze over the small chamber. Pyrrha clambered to the cell wall nearest Nightmare and reached her tiny arms toward him through the bars. Soul Edge _hummed_ from his grotesque claw as Pyrrha tried to stroke its handle.

The second figure then approached the iron door of the cell. She was a young girl, younger than Sophitia, who had been conscripted into Nightmare's army a few months before. Sophitia had seen her about the castle grounds; she was a slim, brown-haired girl with fearful eyes and quivering lips. She reached for the lock of the iron door and turned the deadbolt with a bronze key. The heavy door slowly swung open.

Sophitia watched in horror as Pyrrha rushed out of her prison only to embrace Soul Edge. She began to caress the Sword, and the Evil Eye almost seemed to smile at the affection.

"You brought it!" the child cried.

"Anything for you, my pet," Nightmare replied.

"You!" Nightmare then screamed at the servant girl. "Take the child to the Great Hall. I will join you there shortly. Something seems a little off about the far end of the Dungeon…" Nightmare trailed off as he began walking toward the entrance Sophitia had dismantled only thirty minutes before.

The scared servant girl took Pyrrha by the hand and led her back through the corridor she had come from. Sophitia watched Nightmare disappear into the darkness before following her daughter down the passageway.


	11. The Duck Pond

_Author's Notes: Hello, readers. It has been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter, I know, but I have finished a few and will upload them shortly. Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Maxi and Cassandra finally made their way into Bandit Bay.

"Wow, this place is something else," Cassandra commented as she took the place in.

Bandit Bay consisted of a small merchant community situated around a deep, expansive cove, which carved a crescent shape into the coastline. Along this watery arc were several different shops and inns, and right in the middle of everything was the huge shipyard. Dozens of ships were anchored in the harbor, and dozens more were either mooring or casting away. Cassandra recognized about half of the colors flying in the harbor, while the rest she had never seen before.

Moving from the ships in the water to the shops on land, Cassandra noticed almost as many inns and taverns. Plenty of rum and plenty of places to pass out. This was definitely a pirate-friendly venue.

"Shall we?" Maxi asked, as he began leading Cassandra down the narrow slope to the Bay.

"Where are we going first?" Cassandra questioned, as she walked side-by-side with Maxi toward the town.

"Well, since it's too late to buy a boat or take a bath, I propose we visit the nearest liquor-serving establishment."

"I thought you might," Cassandra laughed. "But shouldn't we find a place to stay tonight first?"

Maxi thought for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll find the liquor, and you secure the lodgings. Then we'll find a crew. Sound good?"

"Sounds like you have a busy night planned for us," Cassandra replied.

"Something like that," Maxi winked.

"Well, where should I meet you then?" Cassandra asked.

"Meet me at the Duck Pond," Maxi answered.

"The Duck Pond?"

"Yes, the Duck Pond, where people _duck_ in and _waddle_ out! Ha-ha-ha!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Pirates…" she mumbled.

Maxi and Cassandra were now in the downtown district, with several bars, pubs, and taverns to choose from. Maxi wandered away with a smile on his face, and Cassandra began looking for an inn.

Less than three blocks of soft dirt road from the tavern square was a large, two-storied inn with a "lodging available" sign marking the front door. Cassandra opened the brown wooden door and strolled into the lobby, but no one was there to greet her. Four wooden chairs sat empty in a corner of the reception area, a portrait of a small rowboat hung on the wall, and a deep red carpet covered the wooden floorboards. Cassandra decided to wander deeper into the inn.

There was a single hallway leading out of the lobby, and several doors along the walls. They were all closed, save for one on the right at the end of the hall. Just before reaching the stairs, Cassandra peeked into the open doorway of the vacant room on the right. There were two beds, empty, and nothing else but a small chest at the foot of each bed. She continued up the stairs.

Near the top of the stairs Cassandra heard a noise from behind her and peered back down the stairs. She saw nothing. Turning back toward the stairway she climbed the next few steps and emerged into another hallway, identical to the one below her. There was a lone window at the far end of the hall, which cast a pale moonbeam onto the floor before her. The rest of the hall was dark and quiet. Cassandra moved slowly down the hall, unsure of what she was looking for and unsure of what she might find.

Suddenly, Cassandra heard whistling behind her. She wheeled around, and saw a small, plump woman walking toward her with a wastebasket in one hand and a candle in the other.

"Ah, there you are. I thought I heard someone come in," said the woman.

"Yes, hello. I didn't know if anyone was here, so I began to look around," said Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, dear. I was cleaning the rooms downstairs. You must have slipped by me before I could pop out."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Um, actually I was hoping to reserve a room for tonight, and maybe tomorrow night as well," Cassandra said.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, the place is pretty empty. Usually fuller when the weather's this good. I guess people just don't adventure like they used to. Been losing money because of it."

Cassandra smiled, then began to frown. _Money!_ "Oh, um, I don't have any money on me right now. My…friend has that. But I can get it to you later tonight!"

The old woman didn't flinch. "I trust you, Blondie. When are you two coming in?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm actually going to meet him right now at the Duck Pond. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course. Down the road four blocks east—that's toward the water—and take a left at the hangin' tree. You'll run right into it."

"Oh. Sounds like a lovely location," Cassandra replied.

"Wait 'til you meet the crowd inside, then you'll understand the location," the old woman winked.

Cassandra moved quickly down the stairs, through the hallway, and out the door. It was dark outside, but the moon was full and she could see easily enough. She moved quickly down the dirt road, and soon came to a horribly disfigured tree with several ropes hanging from its distorted branches. She shivered, and walked left past the tree. Immediately on her left was a small building with a half-broken sign out front that resembled part of a duck. _This must be it_, she thought, and walked to the door.

Immediately upon entering, Cassandra realized why the old woman had thought the place a rough crowd. The men inside were large and looked dangerous, and the women….

_Eww_, was all she could think.

Cassandra looked into the tavern and noted tables full of bearded men and their boisterous laughter, lonely stalls with menacing patrons glaring at anyone willing to lock eyes, and skimpy waitresses with wooden trenchers carrying beers and other brews while navigating the clamorous, chaotic floors. Cassandra felt dizzy merely taking it all in.

A fight broke out in the far corner and attracted her attention. There were two separate brawls occurring already, but this one caught her eye because of the dazzling flashes of white linen and gold silk twinkling in the middle of the ruckus.

_Maxi. Great._

Cassandra quickly made her way past the stares and jeers of the main bar area, and approached the mess of flailing limbs lobbying for control of the fight. No steel had been introduced so far, and she hoped it remained that way. There, in the middle of it all, was Maxi fighting four or five other men. He saw her, smiled, and gestured to a stool near the end of the bar. As he pointed, a clenched fist landed across his jaw, and Maxi staggered backward, rubbing his chin. Cassandra made her way to the seat and settled in to watch. This would certainly be entertaining.

Maxi fired back at the man who had struck him with a hook and an uppercut. A solid kick to the midsection, and he was down for the count. Three others closed in on him, but Maxi kept them away with a flurry of strikes and blows. Eventually, all four assailants were either knocked out cold or had limped away, leaving just one to face Maxi alone. He was a tall, thick African, probably from Egypt or Libya, and he had fire in his eyes. He and Maxi traded blows with Maxi taking the worst of the punishment. Finally, Maxi was able to stun the large African with a blow to the body and spun quickly to deliver a high back swing kick to the head. The African did not bother to block the blow, and instead aimed a ferocious haymaker at Maxi's head as he spun toward him. Both blows landed, and the two men fell unconscious atop one another.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and called for the bartender. "I'll have a glass of honey mead and two large buckets of water, please."

* * *

"So where do we go first?" asked Mitsurugi, as Raphael stood from his chair to pace around the room.

"Before we go anywhere," Raphael answered, "we'll need to re-train my crew to man the ship. Something tells me in this state we might have some trouble expecting them to get us anywhere."

Mitsurugi nodded in agreement before changing his mind and declaring, "_We_ will have nothing to do with their training. You'll be on your own for that. It seems I'm the only one who fears being bitten."

Raphael smiled his approval. "Yes, I suppose I can handle that much. And to answer your previous question, I think you know where we will go first."

"Oh?"

"Mitsurugi, I did not find you here by accident." Mitsurugi's eyebrows rose as Raphael continued. "You might even say I was following you. You see, I sort of need an ally. Someone with more than half a brain, at least."

Mitsurugi remained silent.

"You haven't told me how you were shipwrecked," Raphael continued. "I'm quite curious. And after reliving that pleasant experience, I'm sure you'll have a decent idea as to where we should next go."

Raphael smiled and Mitsurugi glared back coldly.

* * *

About an hour after emptying the buckets on the two men, Cassandra was nursing her second glass of honey mead while Maxi and the tall African laughed at each other's stories. She had forgotten how many drinks those two had already put away.

Cassandra remained in her seat at the corner of the bar while the two of them laughed and backslapped with the rest of the rough and tumble bar crowd. She hadn't quite been invited to join the conversation, which was fine with her—drunken men weren't the most intellectually stimulating group of linguists. She listened though, and learned a lot about the African.

Porus, as his name turned out to be, was a Mameluke warrior from Egypt, whose family had gained great power and prestige in Syria before they were forced to return home by its new Turkish conquerors. The Mamelukes were once slave-warriors who formed the bodyguard of the Muslim caliphates in Egypt until they grew tired of their chains and took the country by force. They ruled in Egypt and Syria for nearly three centuries before succumbing to Ottoman power. Cassandra knew how he felt. Her own Greece had been under Ottoman rule for quite some time. Now Porus was a wandering mercenary who had fought from the Sahara Desert to the Sea of Japan. It sounded like Maxi had found his ideal First Mate.

As Cassandra stared into the bottom of her drink, she felt an icy hand stroke her neck. She spun around surprised, but saw no one behind her. Maxi and Porus were still laughing and drinking. She convinced herself it was only a chill, when she heard a shrill giggle from the back of the bar. Maxi and Porus looked preoccupied enough, so she set down her glass on the countertop and slid off the stool. She strained her eyes and saw a glint of green exiting the door at the far end of the tavern, with that awful laugh echoing behind. She checked the knife inside her boot, and decided to follow after the voice.

* * *

Mitsurugi surveyed the deck from high above in the crow's nest while Raphael barked orders at the inhuman crew. They were beginning to learn, or rather remember, their duties quite well. Their speed and strength actually made them a very formidable crew. Mitsurugi still did not trust them, however; more than once he had caught some gazing hungrily in his direction. For the time being, he would remain above deck.

Without warning, Raphael dropped in next to him. "Hello, friend!"

Mitsurugi flinched only slightly, as he was becoming used to his partner's sudden entrances. "Hello, Raphael. Your crew seems to be learning well. I just wish they would stop looking at me."

"They're just curious," Raphael assured. "They've barely been changed for a full day. In fact, I could only change half of them in order to have some leftover for the first meal."

Mitsurugi visibly cringed.

"Sure, they're hungry, but I think they're just as curious as to why I haven't torn you to shreds myself," Raphael continued.

Mitsurugi unsheathed his katana ever so slightly.

"Well, yes, that's one reason," Raphael acknowledged, "but they know you're special. In fact, I'd bet my life you won't be attacked again aboard this ship."

Mitsurugi laughed. "You don't have much of a 'life' to bet now, do you?"

"Caught me," Raphael smiled. "Now let's move north to see if we can find another meal. And catch up with your friends."

* * *

_A/N: And yes, the Mameluke mini-history lesson was a free gift for your education and entertainment. Merry Christmas!_


	12. Old Friends, New Toys

Cassandra moved silently through the night, straining for any sign of the giggle or the green. Ten minutes of searching had been fruitless so far, but Cassandra was certain there was something out there. Immediately outside the back door of the Duck Pond was a large open field with very little cover. Either whatever she was following was very quick, or it had simply disappeared.

_Surely I didn't imagine it all_….

Then she heard it again. The laugh came from directly behind her. She spun in place, but saw nothing. She took a few steps before kneeling behind a rare shrub. There was a shadow ahead of her, and it was moving her way. Cassandra instinctively reached for her knife, and crouched lower to the ground. As the shadow approached, Cassandra leaped from the shrub and tackled her target to the ground.

"Ouch! Stop it!"

It was Maxi.

"Maxi, what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked as she lowered her knife from his neck.

"Lookin' for you until I was attacked by some lunatic," he slurred.

Cassandra stood and tried to help Maxi stand up. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Maxi replied as he dropped to his knees once more.

Cassandra turned from the unpleasant sight and again looked into the darkness. Whatever was out there had vanished. She helped Maxi to his feet again, and the pair walked back toward the inn.

From the shadow of a nearby tree, a smiling girl dressed in green watched before disappearing into the night.

* * *

For the first time in several days Mitsurugi stood on deck with the…things.

"This better be safe, Raphael."

"Don't worry. They've been eating well since we've been traveling so close to the shore."

"_They_?"

"Alright. _We_."

Mitsurugi shook his head. "I haven't eaten very well."

"I thought you samurai types fed on the spirit of every man crushed underneath your sword?"

"Those would be vampires. Close though."

"Same thing. There should be a port city nearby. Maybe we can raid the food there before burning it down this time."

"That would be a welcome change," Mitsurugi said. He glanced warily at the vampire crew members near him. They looked content enough working the lines and ropes of the main mast. He still did not completely trust them, though.

"Don't worry so much. They desire only fresh meat. You went out of style years ago!"

Raphael laughed heartily to himself, while Mitsurugi moved to the ship's railing to gaze at the mid-afternoon waves. He could not wait to try out his sword once again. The samurai was itching for another duel—preferably with someone still alive.

* * *

The next morning Cassandra woke up early and looked to the small bed next to her. It was empty. She sat up, and soon realized Maxi had "moved" to the floor in the night. Typical. After sleeping on grass and dirt for weeks straight, Maxi was reluctant to sleep on anything else. Cassandra put her feet on the floor and decided to take an early morning stroll. Maybe she would try shopping now that they had time and a little money.

"Good morning," Cassandra said and smiled sweetly at the small, round woman at the front desk.

"Hmph," she grunted and returned to her book.

Cassandra tried again. "Hi there, how are you this morning?"

Another grunt.

_Okay_. "Is something wr—"

"He puked all over the lobby after you went upstairs last night. That was the first thing I saw this morning. Happy?" the old woman snapped.

"Oh, sorry. He was a little sick…."

"Yeah, _sick_. That wasn't the first time I've cleaned up after him either. Ol' Maxi. I thought he'd left the Bay for good."

"Oh, uh, I had no idea."

"Yeah. Take it from me honey, you don't wanna go mixin' up with the likes of _him_!"

"Well it's not like that—"

"Yeah, yeah. Save your story. _Two beds, please_. Nice try."

Cassandra felt angry, embarrassed, and a little grossed out all at once. So she tried a different approach.

"Okay, well, do you know where I could find some new clothes? The ones I have are a little worn out."

The old woman eyed the rips and tears of the fabric suspiciously.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "We've been traveling for weeks. On foot. _Outside_."

"I can see that," the old woman winked as she pointed to a grass stain near Cassandra's shoulder.

"…eww!" Cassandra finally spat out as she turned and stomped out of the inn, the old woman laughing behind her.

After hearing the door slam, Maxi appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's all the fuss about down here?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend's a little upset. I wonder why, it's not like _she_ had to clean up puke this morning. Speaking of which, I charge extra for cleaning puke."

"You'll never prove it was me!" Maxi shouted, as he walked back to his room to sleep.

The old woman shook her head and returned to her book.

Outside, Cassandra walked toward the shore. After passing the hanging tree, she noticed several shops near the waterfront. A few looked promising, so she continued in that direction.

The first shop was closed, but the second appeared open.

_Taylor's Tailoring_, she read. _Awesome_.

Cassandra went inside and was immediately approached by a very tall, very large woman.

"Hello, dear! Welcome to Taylor's Tailoring. I'm Taylor. What can I do for you?"

Cassandra smiled to herself. "Hi, um, I'm looking for some new clothes. Do you have anything about my size?"

Taylor frowned. "We really only outfit men here, but you could probably manage our smaller sizes."

"Well, where do the women shop around here?" Cassandra asked.

"Up north. But there really aren't many women around here. Just the, you know, _promiscuous_ _barflies_. I take it you're from out of town?"

"Yes, thank you. You're the first person to guess right. Why is everyone so obsessed with going north?"

"Why wouldn't they be? The north has everything."

_You sound like someone else I know_.

"Well, can I still take a look at your _small_ section?"

"Of course! Right this way, dear."

An hour later Cassandra left the shop wearing a soft blue tunic fastened with a brown cord. She also carried a small white tunic, and a larger one for Maxi. She had told Taylor she would be back later to pick up the two pairs of boots and breeches. Cassandra hadn't shopped in years, it seemed; it felt good to finally spend some money again. Especially since it wasn't hers.

When she returned to the inn, she found Maxi and the old woman in the lobby drinking something hot.

"Don't tell me they heat rum now?" Cassandra asked.

"Rum, me? Ha! I quite drinking, Cass, didn't I tell you?" Maxi said.

"You must've forgot while you were puking last night," the old woman reminded him.

"Yep, that's right. I quit last night. Here, try a cup of this stuff, Cass. It's pretty good."

Cassandra accepted a small cup of something black and steaming from Maxi, and blew to cool the drink. She took a small sip and exhaled slowly.

"Pretty good, huh? What did you say it was called again?" Maxi asked the old woman.

"Coffee. The only good thing those Turks have brought to the West."

Cassandra took another small sip. "This really is good. I think we have it back home, but I've never tried it. So, do you two actually know each other?"

"Of course we do," Maxi answered. "Patty and I go way back."

"Too far," Patty agreed. "He used to come here years ago, back when he was a young punk hustlin' people out of their money down at the tavern."

Cassandra smiled and took another sip of the hot coffee.

"So how long have you and Maxi been together, blondie?"

Cassandra nearly spat out her drink.

"We are _traveling_ together—_we_ are not together," she answered.

Patty looked to Maxi. He winked.

"Whatever you say, blondie."

Maxi laughed and stood up from his chair. "Well Cass, now that you've been sufficiently embarrassed for the morning, I think it's time we found ourselves a boat. Let's go."

He walked out the door, and Cassandra stood to follow him.

The old woman grabbed her arm before she walked away. "Watch yourself around this one, blondie. I'm serious. He's a dangerous fellow…been in with a bad bunch for a long time."

"Uh, thanks," Cassandra said, and she hurried out the door after Maxi.

When they reached the harbor, Maxi led them to the Harbor Master's office.

"We need a boat," Maxi declared.

"All right. Follow me," the man said, and led them to the pier.

"We don't have many for sale this time of year. All the good'ns have been taken."

"What about that one?" Maxi asked, pointing to a small, odd-looking ship.

"Oh, that one. We haven't been able to sell that one. Some weird Asian-Western mix."

Cassandra walked to the edge of the pier and reached out to touch the side of the ship. It _was_ an odd mix. The hull had an Italian look to it, a lot like Maxi's last ship, but the three-way sails of each mast had a distinct Eastern feel to them. Other than its odd hull and rigging combination, the ship looked fit for travel.

"How long have you had this one?" Maxi asked.

"A little over a year. Had it traded in, no one's wanted it since. Kinda weird lookin', ain't it?"

"Yeah. We'll take it."

Cassandra looked at Maxi, confused.

"It's a _Lorcha_," he whispered. "Half-Eastern, half-Western, all fast and sleek. We'll get it for a steal."

"What was that?" the Harbor Master asked.

"I said we'll take it. She looks good to me."

"Okay, uh, well, this one'll probably cost you a pretty penny."

"How so?" Maxi asked, visibly annoyed.

"Well, she's…she's a good piece of work, what with that Asian rigging and all…."

"Oh, save it," Maxi said. "No one's so much as looked at that thing in over a year, and you're trying to make like she's in high demand. I'll pay you a hundred gold pieces for her and not a _pretty penny_ more."

"Well, fine. You folks seem like good people, so I'll give you a break. One hundred gold pieces it is."

"Your generosity is much appreciated," Maxi said and winked at Cassandra. "We'll be back in a couple of hours to pick it up.

"That was pretty smooth," Cassandra commented as the two left the harbor.

"Thanks. Not my first ship purchase, ya know."

"Yeah, I could tell. Hey, I need to stop by Taylor's Tailoring before we leave."

"What for?"

"Boots and breeches."

"Yuck. I hate pants."

Cassandra laughed. "Don't worry, at least they're clean. The one's you have on are a little…not clean."

"Good point."

After picking up their clothes and saying goodbye to Taylor, Cassandra and Maxi were cleaner and better dressed than they had been in weeks. Cassandra had even taken a bath the night before while Maxi was "occupied" in the lobby.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Duck Pond," Maxi answered.

"I thought you gave up drinking last night, Maxi," Cassandra responded.

"Unfortunately, our crew hasn't. And that's where we're meeting them."

"…well you don't seem upset at all about the location."

"Nope."

Maxi smiled as they began walking toward the Duck Pond.

"Well, try not to _waddle out_ this time."

"No promises," Maxi laughed. Cassandra rolled her eyes.


	13. Reunion

The servant girl moved cautiously through the corridor, little Pyrrha following closely behind.

"Shh, it's okay, Pyrrha. We'll be out of this scary place soon," she said, trying to console the child.

"Mommy coming."

"What was that, Pyrrha?" the servant girl asked.

"Mommy is here."

"No, mommy is not here anymore, remember? She left us long ago."

Suddenly, Sophitia dropped from the ceiling, knocking the servant girl to the ground.

"Wh-what do you want?" the frightened girl asked.

"I want my daughter back," Sophitia replied.

"Y-you're the Goddess. Sophitia. They said you were locked away."

Sophitia ignored her. "Come, Pyrrha. We're leaving this place."

"But what 'bout the Sword? And A-Azola?" Pyrrha asked, pointing to the girl on the floor.

Sophitia cringed at the mentioning of Soul Edge. Her poor daughter was obviously tainted by the evil. "Are you Azola?" she asked the girl.

The girl nodded. "I can help you, you know. I didn't want to work here. Nightmare, he—"

"I know what he does," Sophitia quickly answered. "He takes what you love most until you have nothing left to fight for. Then you belong to him."

Azola nodded again.

"So how can we get out of here?"

"Well, there really aren't many exits. And Nightmare's goons surround all the ones I know of."

"I'm not worried about his goons. It's that green whore and the giant. Pardon my language, sweetie."

"It's 'kay, Mommy," Pyrrha assured and squeezed her hand.

"Tira is still out on some mission. She mentioned she wouldn't be back for some time. Apparently she's doing some traveling. And Astaroth—I don't know about him. He really scares me."

"Nightmare's the only one to worry about. Astaroth is really only interested in the Sword, trust me. He could care less if we escaped. That might even create enough distraction for him to make his move on the Sword."

"Yeah, it seems like everyone really likes that Sword…" Azola agreed, and tilted her head ever so slightly toward Pyrrha.

Sophitia wanted to burst into tears and hold her daughter and run away from the wretched, corrupting evil of Soul Edge and escape the pain forever. But she couldn't. Not while she was enslaved in this castle.

"Look, Azola, if you want to help, that's great, but I need your word that you will help us to the end. Nightmare _will_ try to kill us."

"And if I say no?" she asked.

Sophitia looked to Pyrrha and smiled, then to Azola and her eyes became fierce.

"…I like my chances better with you," Azola stated.

"Good choice," agreed Sophitia. "Now we need to start moving before Nightmare figures out I'm here. I'm not supposed to be in this part of the castle, and the broken dungeon entrance will be a dead giveaway that I came for Pyrrha. Where is the nearest hiding place?"

"Well, Nightmare told me to meet him in the Great Hall. There's an exit that way, but we'll have to be quick if we want to beat him there."

"Okay, let's move then. Pyrrha, come here, darling. Mommy needs to carry you for a while," Sophitia said as she scooped her daughter gently into her arms.

"Okay, Mommy. Let's get the Sword, too."

"Hopefully not, honey," Sophitia whispered to herself.

"There's an armorer's room in the Great Hall. We may need to fight our way out," Azola offered.

"I like the way you think, Azola. We may find use for you yet."

Azola smiled and tried not to worry about her new alliance as she raced after Sophitia and her daughter down the dark corridor.


	14. A Change of Plans

The Duck Pond was surprisingly full for the early afternoon. Oddly enough, the same people seemed to inhabit the same places: the beards at the tables, the loners on the stools, and the "promiscuous barflies" that floated around. Apparently the latter group worked as waitresses during the night.

"Hey babe, what do ya need?" one of the barflies asked Maxi.

"A seat for two," Maxi replied with a wink.

"Follow me, babe," she smiled. Cassandra received a glare.

Soon they were seated at a table near the bar, and Maxi ordered two glasses of brandy.

"So where are your friends?" Cassandra asked.

"Around. I'd like to have a few drinks first," Maxi answered.

"You really do make a terrible ex-alcoholic," Cassandra laughed.

"Some of us just weren't meant to be ones."

"But really, are those other guys here?"

"Should be. I told Porus to be here midday. He said he had some other men in mind to fill out the rest of the crew. We'll need his four men and about a dozen more to man the _Lorcha_."

"So what exactly happened here last night before I showed up? It looked like you were in a bit of trouble when I arrived."

"Yeah, well, Porus and I were getting to know each other. He seemed like a solid guy, and his four stooges didn't seem bad either. They looked like future-crew material."

"Then why were you fighting them?" Cassandra asked, very confused.

"I insulted his mother."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because, Cassandra, you don't just accept any nice old guys into your crew. You have to see if they're really _men_ first, ya know?"

"No, I do not know," Cassandra answered in disbelief. "Why did you insult his mother?"

"Any man who answers a mother-insult with a right hook is welcome aboard my ship any day. And that's how Porus became my First Mate. That and 50 gold pieces a month."

"…unbelievable," Cassandra answered, and took a long pull from the brandy.

"It looks like I won't be the only alcoholic for long," Maxi laughed.

Cassandra grimaced and returned a dirty look to the waitress as she walked away.

"Stupid whore," she mumbled.

"Ha-ha, I should drink with you more often."

Cassandra offered a weak smile and returned to the brandy.

"Hey, it looks likes Porus is here. I'll be right back," Maxi said as he greeted Porus at the door. The pair headed to the bar and immediately resumed their drinking and back-slapping from the night before.

Cassandra thought of joining them, but decided against it.

_Let the boys have their fun_. _We'll all be stuck together on a small ship soon enough._

Then the waitress sat down beside her.

"Hey, girly, is that guy over their single?" she asked, motioning toward Maxi.

"Uh…"

"I mean, I doubt you two are dating, right? You look more like sister material to me."

Cassandra stood and knocked out the waitress without batting an eye. Maxi and Porus gawked at her.

"That felt pretty good," she said and walked their way.

"Have a seat, miss," Porus said and moved over one stool.

"Thanks, I…yeah. That felt good."

After an awkward moment or two, the three of them burst out laughing.

"Cass, I don't even know what to say. Nice right hook," Maxi winked. "This is Porus, by the way."

"Hello, miss. I am Porus. You must be the beautiful Cassandra."

"Yep, that's me," she giggled. "I heard you're from Egypt. I've never been there, but I hear it's nice."

"Yes," Porus answered, "it is beautiful. Hot, dry, and sandy, but it is my home."

"Sounds awful," Maxi chimed in. "No offense, Porus."

Porus mumbled, but seemed to smile as well.

"So when does everyone else arrive?" asked Cassandra.

Maxi turned to Porus. "Soon?"

"Yes, they will meet us at the shipyard."

"Great, let's head out. Hey Cass, don't forget to say goodbye to your friend," Maxi teased.

The three looked over and saw the waitress rubbing her chin. After another laugh, they left the Duck Pond and headed toward the harbor.

When they arrived, a rag-tag group of sailors was waiting for them. Maxi was right—there were about a dozen and a half in all. Porus introduced them, but Cassandra immediately forgot their names. The only one she remembered was an older man named One-Eye. He was old, but wiry, and his only eye had an evil glow. Cassandra disliked him immediately.

When they had all boarded the ship, Captain Maxi made the order to cast off. Within minutes, the coast was practically out of site. Then, quite unexpectedly, the ship turned south.

_I thought Venice was north_.

Cassandra made her way to the helm of the ship, where she found Maxi steering the vessel.

"Uh, Maxi, I though we were going north."

"We were. But I have it on good authority that south is the way to go."

"Where exactly?"

"To Sicily. Palermo, to be exact. There's an old vault down there, hidden underground, and it contains several pieces to Soul Edge. Cass…it could be enough to get us to your sister.

Maxi had spoken the magic words.

"All right, Maxi," she conceded. "If you really think Sicily is our best option, I'll trust you. I have faith in you."

Maxi looked at her. She seemed ready to cry. "Sheesh, Cass, don't go dying on me. It's a week's diversion is all, maybe two."

"Sorry, Maxi. I just got a little…emotional when you mentioned my sister. I miss her."

"It's okay, Cassandra. I know you do. We'll find her soon, though. I promise."

* * *

"Well that was fun. Didn't you think so, Mitsurugi?"

Mitsurugi grunted and loaded another bag of rice onto the ship.

"I think you have enough rice there. Don't you eat anything else?" Raphael asked.

"This is fine."

"Okay then. I suggest we continue north. My men are just about finished feeding, and the winds are starting to pick up again."

Mitsurugi nodded solemnly and continued up the gangplank.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Raphael.

"Nothing. I'm going to my Quarters. Let me know if you come across any _armed_ opponents."

"Oh, Mitsurugi. You're such a _samurai_. Don't worry, though. Our next stop is full of pirates and other scrappy lowlifes. _Bandits_, to be exact. You'll have a ball, I'm sure."

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Cassandra felt no more comfortable aboard the ship than she had the day of their takeoff. But after staring awkwardly at the hideous man for some time, she decided to break the ice.

"So, One-Eye, what's your story?" Cassandra asked.

One-Eye spat something dark and thick into the water. "Don't got one."

_Of course not_. "Where are you from?"

"East."

"Are you Turkish?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Cassandra answered. "Well, uh, see ya."

_That was awkward_. _Stupid creepy dudes._

Cassandra left One-Eye and looked for Porus.

"Hey Porus," she said after finding him. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, miss?" he asked.

"What's up with One-Eye?"

Porus smiled. "You know, he's actually the only one here I don't personally know. One of the men recommended him. He's been sailing longer than any two of us combined, and he's seen a lot out on these waters. His experience will be useful."

_Hopefully._

"I hope you're right. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Ha-ha, don't mind him, miss. He won't give you any trouble."

"If you insist. So where exactly are we going in Sicily? Maxi mentioned some vault near Palermo."

"Ah, yes. The Vault is a highly prized hiding place for some of the world's greatest treasures. A world-famous arms merchant named Vercci supposedly buried all of his possessions underground somewhere off the coast of Sicily. It is not an easy place to get to, however. They say there's a Ghostly Guardian who protects the treasures and slays any who enter the Vault."

"Then how did people find out about the Vault or the treasure inside?" Cassandra asked.

Porus laughed again. "I take it you don't believe in ghosts."

"Nope. Not really."

"Well hopefully you're right. I wouldn't mind not running into any Ghostly Guardians, either."

Cassandra smiled. "We can agree on that! Well, I'm going to catch a nap before supper. See ya around, Porus."

"Sleep tight, miss. I'll go see if Captain Maxi needs anything."

Cassandra made her way to the door opposite the entrance to the Captain's Quarters. Maxi said he'd normally let her have that room, but he needed to occupy the Captain's Quarters to keep up appearances.

_Stupid Pirate code_.

She turned the handle of the Guest Chamber's door, and eased herself into the dark, windowless room. After feeling her way around, she made her way to the bed and slid under the covers. The bed was not as soft as the ones at the Inn, but it was warm, and that was all she cared for at this point. Cassandra slowly fell asleep.

Above deck, Maxi and Porus discussed the voyage.

"So, Porus, are you really worried about this Guardian?" Maxi asked.

"I am, Captain. I've heard terrible things. Men don't simply walk in and walk out of the Vault."

"But I've heard he's not even there half of the time. I've know plenty of thieves—amateurs at best—who've come and gone as they pleased from there, without even the slightest obstacle."

"And I've known just as many who have perished," Porus reminded him.

"Yeah, I suppose I've known a few of those ones, too. But Porus, we're not just simple grave robbers. We'll be taking a small army down there. Surely one little bodyguard won't be able to stop us."

"I'm only saying I'm worried about the trip. I signed on thinking we were traveling to Venice, you know."

"Come on, Porus. I need you there with me. These men know you. They trust you. I'll need your help if we're going to do this."

Porus remained silent for a long time.

"Please?" Maxi asked.

Porus hesitated. "All right. I suppose I've always wanted to see the Sicilian coast myself. And what kind of Pirate would I be if I missed my chance to explore Vercci's famed Money Pit?"

"Ha-ha, I knew you'd come around," Maxi said.

Captain Maxi then walked to the railing and began to shout. "All right you callous bunch of halfwits! Let's raise the main staff and correct course to port. We have a Vault to loot!"

"You heard the Captain," Porus yelled beside him. "Full speed ahead!"


	15. The Realization

Cassandra shot upright in her bed. The room was dark, like it had been when she first entered it, but it seemed like she had been asleep for hours. She felt around for the lantern and lit the thick candle inside. The new light cast a golden glow across the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Her few clothes were on a chest in the corner, her shield and other equipment were at the foot of the bed, and her sword was lying beside the bed on the floor opposite the door. She checked under her pillow and saw the small hunting knife she slept with. Nothing looked out of place.

_Maybe it was just a bad dream_.

There was, however, a small plate of food on a table near the door. Cassandra walked over to take a closer look. Potatoes, carrots, and even an apple covered the plate.

_I must have slept through supper_.

Cassandra's stomach began to churn. _I guess it's time to eat_.

She quickly ate the potatoes and carrots. They had been cooked earlier and were now cold, but they still tasted delicious. When she finished, she replaced the plate on the small table and kept the apple. Then with her other hand she grasped the handle of the lantern and left the room to explore the ship.

It was dark out, like she had guessed, and at first no one else was visible on deck. The winds were calm. The moon moved in and out of visibility behind the dark night clouds, and several stars fought to shine through the gray cover below them. The sky was hazy and dark, but a pale glow struggled through. It was really quite beautiful. Cassandra bit into her apple and watched the moon. When she was finished, she casually tossed the apple core into the dark waters below.

"It's bad luck to feed the fishes," came a raspy voice behind her.

Cassandra spun around, frightened. It was One-Eye. _I wonder how long he's been watching me. _"Why's that?" she finally asked.

One-Eye stared at her. Cassandra noticed an ugly scar under his eye patch, slashed deep and diagonally. His chin was always shaven, like Maxi's, but the similarities ceased there. The dome of his head was clean-shaven as well, and the stark baldness accentuated his stony-sharp facial features. There was really nothing welcoming about him. Even his one eye glared with an eerie glow.

"It's sailor lore. You don't feed the fishes in this life unless you wish to continue in the next," he answered her.

"You mean…."

"Yeah. Drownin'. I've known a few men to throw unwanted vittles into the sea. I've known just as many to drown. Never give to the sea, or she'll just keep takin'."

"Uh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Cassandra said. "So, are you the only one awake?"

"Nay. There's always someone at the helm," he said, and nodded toward the wheel used to steer the ship. One of the nameless sailors stood with his hands on the wheel, barely moving it at all.

"Oh. So, do you ever steer the ship?" Cassandra asked, trying to make conversation.

Again, One-Eye stared at her. "I was a seasoned helmsman before you were born."

_I guess that's a yes_.

"Well, um, I think I'm going to walk around some more," she finally replied.

She walked away, once again feeling awkward, and felt his evil eye glaring after her.

Cassandra soon forgot the ordeal with One-Eye, and she moved leisurely toward the bow of the ship. The moon was setting, and the sun would soon light the morning. While she leaned her elbows on the prow and watched the first rays of dawn spill over the horizon, she began to think of the family she had left behind at home: Her brother-in-law Rothion and his proud smile; her nephew Patroklos and his never-ending supply of boyish energy; and little Pyrrha, her beautiful but painfully shy niece.

_Pyrrha_.

The week before Cassandra left for her journey, she had terrible recurring dreams—nightmares—of little Pyrrha vanishing in the night. Even Pyrrha spoke of a shadow chasing her in her dreams. An evil woman…a laughing girl dressed in green….

Cassandra froze. The giggle and the green. The shadow. Pyrrha. Something was wrong with Pyrrha.

_Pyrrha, wherever you are, please be safe. Auntie Cassie will find you_.

* * *

Rothion gently wiped the tears from his son's face.

"It's okay, Patroklos. We'll be all right."

"They're all gone! Mommy, Auntie, and Pyrrha…all gone!"

"I know, son. Mommy will find her, though. And Auntie Cassie will bring them all home safe." Rothion held his son in his arms and rocked the small child to sleep.

_They'll make it_._ I know they will_.

* * *

Cassandra cast her doubtful thoughts aside and tried to enjoy the sunrise. The sun was a devastatingly brilliant red, and its piercing rays bloodied the dim sky.

_Red_, _red_. _Wait, was red good or bad?_

On perfect cue, One-Eye interrupted her thoughts and nearly gave her a heart-attack. "Red in the morn, sailors be warned," he told her.

_Of course it was bad news_.

"Yes, thanks. I forgot about that one," she replied. Cassandra quickly walked away, the eye no doubt following after her.

She walked to the Captain's Quarters and knocked on the door. "Maxi, we need to talk."

After a few minutes of noisy clambering, Maxi opened the door, shirtless, and kicked several empty bottles back behind him. "Hmm?"

"Put some clothes on and meet me above deck. I have a bad feeling about my family."

After several minutes of waiting, and several more spent explaining, Maxi wasn't quite ready to buy her story. "A giggling girl dressed in green. You mean to tell me some clown kidnapped your niece, and you know this because you had a bad feeling about it this morning?"

"Maxi, it wasn't just a 'bad feeling.' My dreams before I left, her dreams—she _saw_ the girl. Pyrrha tried to warn us, we just didn't know how to protect her. And that girl—I saw her that night at the Duck Pond. I heard her laugh. She came for Pyrrha, and then she visited me to gloat about taking her!"

Maxi stared at her long and hard before replying. "Cass, are you sure? I mean, I guess it makes sense and all, but…why would she want her?"

Cassandra thought about it. "Sophitia was around some bad people. This wasn't her first quest for Soul Edge, you know. I mean, there were some really evil people who wanted to hurt her. And if they couldn't harm her in battle, they would have to hit closer to home—_in_ her home. Those kids meant more to her than life itself. And Pyrrha, she was just so young and innocent, so vulnerable…."

Cassandra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "They have her Maxi. Someone does."

"The girl in green?"

"Yes, her. I know it."

"I believe ya, Cass. What do we do about it?"

"…I don't know."

They were both quiet for some time. Maxi sighed heavily. "Stupid red sunrises. Nothing good ever comes from 'em. I mean, how many sunrises _aren't_ red? Stupid sailor myths."

"Yeah. Nothing good ever happens anymore," Cassandra agreed.

At the bottom of the stairs, One-Eye smiled and quickly shuffled away.

"Captain! Are you up here?" Porus shouted as he ascended the stairs opposite One-Eye.

"Yes, Porus. Up here. What's going on?" Maxi asked.

"We're nearing the island of Sicily. We'll reach the Strait of Messina by nightfall, and the sky doesn't look good. I may be new to the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies, but I know the Strait—never a welcome sight for any sailor."

Porus was right, and Maxi knew it. The Strait of Messina was home to one of the most fearsome currents of the seas. It would not be easy to navigate, especially if the night really did promise a storm.

"Keep two men in the nest. I want eyes on the sea looking for any sign of land, and I want eyes in the sky searching for any indication of rain or wind. We can beat this storm if we move fast enough. The Strait will be bad enough."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Porus replied as he moved to the railing of the top deck. "All right men, to your stations. We need two up top and all hands on deck. Full speed ahead!"

Cassandra sat atop the taffrail at the stern of the ship, facing backward into the sea. She felt the full force of the morning breeze caress her face, but when the breeze grew colder and more violent, she flipped around and dangled her legs above the ship's top deck.

"Be careful," Maxi warned. "You wouldn't want One-Eye's drowning prediction to come true."

Cassandra looked at Maxi, surprised. "You heard that conversation? I thought you were asleep."

"I was taking a leak. And no, I didn't hear it, but I saw you toss the apple and noticed ol' One-Eye limp your way. It doesn't take an alchemist to guess what story he tried to scare you with," Maxi answered with a smile.

"Those sailor stories aren't all true, are they? I mean, drowning for an apple core. Come on."

Maxi laughed. "Yeah, I think lonely years spent at sea mess with the mind. The older sailors seem to invent a new legend every week. Yesterday I heard if you step on a crack, your mother will break her back, or some nonsense like that."

Cassandra smiled. "Yeah, silly superstitions. So, this red morning doesn't really mean anything does it?"

"Oh no, that one's real. Storm's on its way."

"Really?" asked Cassandra as she looked to the sky and felt the first drop of rain on her nose.

"Uh-huh," Maxi confirmed, as he caught the next drop in his palm. "Come on, let's head downstairs. We won't stay any drier up here."

On the main deck, sailors rushed back and forth from ropes and lines to spars and booms. The rain began to fall harder, and the men on deck hurtled about to keep the ship steady. The winds had not yet intensified, and the waters were mild considering the rain. This was the best weather they could hope for under the present circumstances. They would be very lucky if it lasted.

"Porus, can you run the show down here?" Maxi asked.

"Of course," the African replied.

"Good. Empty the crow's nest after lunch. Cassandra and I will take the next watch."

"We will?" asked Cassandra.

"Why not? We won't stay any drier down here. Besides, we need to talk."


	16. Trapped

_A/N: Finally caught up and got some chapters up. If any of you are returning to the story, the first recently-updated chapter is #11. Happy Reading, Merry Christmas! -B_

* * *

Sophitia and her daughter quickly made their way to the Great Hall with Azola close behind.

"You first," Sophitia said. "Make sure it's empty."

Azola walked cautiously into the Hall, and looked around for a short while before giving a firm nod in Sophitia's direction.

"Come, Pyrrha," the proud mother whispered. "Stay close."

The trio carefully crept through the Hall, quickly but silently, until they reached the Armorer's closet.

Sophitia removed her short sword and small shield from the well-stocked shelves. "I've wondered where these have been." They certainly felt better than the broadsword she had been forced to use within the castle grounds. Her holy weapons felt much more balanced, firm, reliable. Direct opposition to the pulsing evil of Soul Edge—she was really surprised her weapons hadn't been completely discarded by her captors.

"Can you wield a weapon?" asked Sophitia.

"Yes. Sword and shield. A family tradition of sorts," she added when Sophitia raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you from?" Sophitia asked.

"Sparta. But my mother was an Amazon warrior."

Sophitia's eyes narrowed, but the corners of her mouth soon curled into a grin. "Makes sense," she said. "Can you use a broadsword?"

Azola nodded.

"Good, take this one. We need to move."

They moved to the nearest exit in the Hall, but before arriving, Sophitia noticed her daughter was missing. "Pyrrha! Where are you?" she whispered harshly.

"Looking for the Sword!" her daughter yelled in reply. She was still in the Armorer's closet. Sophitia and Azola ran back to her.

"Pyrrha, we don't have time. We need to leave," Sophitia pleaded.

"I think I hear the Master returning," Azola warned.

"We need the Sword!" Pyrrha yelled once more. And then it all made sense.

She slowly slid to the floor and covered her face with her hands. She could not simply walk out of Ostrheinsburg Castle with Pyrrha and expect everything to go back to normal. Tira had told her before—her daughter's soul was tied in with Soul Edge. They were somehow connected. If anything happened to that Sword, Pyrrha's life would be forfeit. There was no way around it. Pyrrha was right. They needed the Sword.

"Azola…we can't leave without the Sword. Pyrrha…she's connected to it."

"I…I know. I didn't have the heart to tell you myself…I was waiting for you to figure it out."

Sophitia sobbed silently into her hands while Pyrrha absent-mindedly ran her small fingers through her mother's fair hair and searched the Hall for any sign of Nightmare or the Sword. "He's coming," she finally whispered, and smiled to herself.

Sophitia shot up. "Azola, I'm not ready to face him."

"But Tira's gone, and Astaroth's not around…it's the perfect time," she told her.

"I know!" Sophitia screamed. She took a deep breath. "I'm just not ready. I'll only end up getting everyone else hurt."

"What do we do?" Azola asked.

"He's almost here!" Pyrrha squealed with delight.

"Whatever he tells you. But don't mention me. And make sure Pyrrha doesn't either," Sophitia warned.

Azola and Sophitia looked at Pyrrha and watched the small girl smile and clap her hands as she waited for the Sword. "Sophitia, I don't think that will be a problem," Azola gravely reminded her.

Despair pricked her heart. "I know," she choked. "That's what kills me."

Nightmare emerged from the corridor, slamming the heavy door behind him. "Where is she?" he screamed.

Pyrrha rushed to greet him, and Azola turned to look at Sophitia one last time. She was gone.

"You brought the Sword!" Pyrrha rejoiced.

While Pyrrha momentarily distracted Nightmare, Azola heard a faint whisper in her ear. "Wait for me," the voice pleaded.

Azola fearfully approached the Master of the castle. "Where is she?" he screamed again, as Pyrrha stroked the dull edge of the Sword.

"Wh-who?" Azola asked.

"The Mother," Nightmare spat. "She's been looking for her daughter."

"I…I haven't seen her," Azola sheepishly replied.

"You lie!" he screamed again. "And you, brat, did you see your mother? Answer me!"

Pyrrha glared at him defiantly before returning to the Sword.

"You're lucky your soul is so valuable, little one, or I'd devour you myself."

Azola cringed.

"Your mother," he continued, "is a different story. While you are young, and bright, and pure, and wretchedly innocent, your mother is not. Her soul is tainted as black as mine."

Azola felt tears in her own eyes, while Pyrrha continued her fascination with Soul Edge.

"The Holy Warrior has a soul of darkness," Nightmare declared again, and laughed until the echoes of his twisted humor filled the Hall. "And you, pig, will keep her that way," he said, roughly patting Pyrrha's tiny head.

"Yeah," Pyrrha agreed. "Bad Mommy!"

The two of them laughed together, while Azola covered her face.

Hidden within the shadows of the Great Hall, Sophitia's heart broke once more.


	17. Weathering the Storm

The crew ate lunch three at a time in ten-minute shifts that afternoon. Cassandra and Maxi sat silently with One-Eye. They quickly ate through their small ration of hard rye bread and went back to work above deck. This was Cassandra's first time below deck in the Crew's Quarters, and after putting up with the smell for not even ten full minutes, she did not wish to go back any time soon. When they made it above deck, Maxi called for the pair in the nest to take their break.

"After you," Maxi waved, gesturing to the ratline on the main mast.

Cassandra scrambled to the top, cautious at first but gaining momentum with height. She was smart enough to keep from looking down while climbing to the top. When she reached the nest, Maxi soon hopped in after her.

"Well this is cozy," he commented.

"Yeah, I like it up here," Cassandra replied, taking in the beautiful view. Even in the pouring rain, she could tell the dark sea stretched on for miles, seeming almost limitless in scope.

After sitting silently in the rain for several minutes, Cassandra finally asked what it was Maxi wanted to tell her.

"Well Cass, it's about your niece. I don't think your theory is so crazy."

"No?"

"No. In fact, I might even have a theory of my own."

Cassandra was quiet, so Maxi continued.

"I think you're right about Tira," Maxi began.

"Who?" Cassandra asked.

"The girl in green," Maxi answered.

"How do you know her?"

"She's Nightmare's right-hand-man. Or woman, I guess. I've been following Astaroth for a while as you know," Maxi began to explain when Cassandra still looked confused, "and I've managed to keep tabs on him by talking to other sailors and travelers who have encountered Nightmare's helpers. Apparently this girl in green—Tira—sort of runs the show for him. She's the one who recruited Astaroth, and I think she recruited your sister."

"What? Slow down Maxi," Cassandra pleaded. "What do you mean she recruited my sister?"

"You said you think she kidnapped Pyrrha, right? Well she must have done it right after you left—it would have been the perfect opportunity. It's been, what, two or three months now? Plenty of time to get Mom in on the plan."

"I don't understand you, Maxi. What does she want with Sophitia?"

"Protection."

"But why would she help Tira? Soph swore to destroy the sword—"

"And now she's defending it," Maxi interrupted. "She has no other choice."

"Of course she does! She can destroy it and save Pyrrha! Maxi, you're not making any sense…."

"You don't know how the Sword works, do you?"

"How should I!" Cassandra responded angrily.

"…Maybe this isn't the best time to discuss my theory," Maxi admitted.

Cassandra stared silently into the water below, allowing the cool rain to beat a soothing rhythm upon her frame. Maxi looked into the sea as well. The swirling black waters were unusually calm considering the rain. Maxi was certain a terrible storm awaited them. It was just a matter of time before the winds came howling to life.

Maxi looked at Cassandra, and regretted ever mentioning his ideas about her sister. Cassandra was so young and naïve, full of hope and joy and optimism for the future. He was just a jaded pirate who had known nothing but death and deception his whole life. She was radiant and beautiful, determined by love to save her sister. He was weary and apathetic, hell-bent on revenge for the loss of the only people who had ever mattered to him. They were nothing alike. Maxi sighed. It was certainly going to storm tonight.

Before he could think of anything meaningful to say, Cassandra interrupted the silence. "So how dangerous is this raid on the Vault going to be?"

"The raid? Well, it probably won't be easy. There's this Guardian—"

"I've heard. What's he like?"

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is that sometimes it's there, and sometimes it's not."

"Porus sounded like he wants nothing to do with it. Is it really that bad?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

"Burn it. Burn it all," Raphael commanded. His undead minions threw themselves from the ship and raced into the Bay.

"What are you doing?" asked Mitsurugi incredulously.

"Giving them a head start," Raphael answered, laughing maniacally.

Raphael had announced their entrance into Bandit Bay with a bang. He sailed into the waterfront madly, flags burning above the ship, and fired broadside cannon shots randomly from either side of their vessel. The entire town had been alerted of their arrival, and a great battle for the Bay was soon to take place.

"You said you wanted a challenge. How about an entire harbor full of angry pirates, bandits, and thieves fighting to save their town and their lives? This could certainly be fun."

Mitsurugi looked port side and saw grappling hooks from a nearby ship crash onto the main deck and snag against the wooden balustrades. Enemy pirates shouted their battle cries, preparing to board the rogue vessel. On the starboard side, enemy boarders had already climbed over and amassed on deck. Mitsurugi drew his katana while Raphael continued to cackle, demented and consumed with bloodlust. They were soon surrounded by a few dozen bandits and marauders.

Raphael flourished his rapier, swinging the blade furiously. Mitsurugi tightened his own grip on the katana, and stared down his opponents. He made eye contact with Raphael, who beamed proudly at him, and Mitsurugi couldn't help but return the grin. This could certainly be fun, indeed.

* * *

"You see those clouds?" Maxi asked, pointing just over Cassandra's head.

"Which ones? The whole sky looks black," she answered.

"Exactly. There's movement in the sky, though. The wind is starting to pick up. See the water? The waves are getting larger, and you can hear them crashing against the decks. Looks like our storm's here."

Cassandra looked over the railing and agreed with Maxi's assessment. There was nothing welcoming about the sea below her.

"Cap'n! Storm's a'comin' our way!" someone shouted up toward Maxi.

"Time to get wet," Maxi joked, as he hopped out of the nest and rapidly descended the rope ladder. Maxi was leaping on deck by the time Cassandra had swung both legs over the railing.

When she rejoined the crew on the main deck, Captain Maxi was shouting orders while First Mate Porus raced around to make sure they were fulfilled. The entire crew seemed to operate in a controlled frenzy. Mast lines and cables were tied down and secured, while others were cut away to best take advantage of the rapidly changing gusts.

The wind had kicked up, and the ship rocked back and forth while great waves crashed against the hull. Their small ship was having trouble staying above water; the main deck was wet and slick. The _Lorcha_ was designed for fast sailing—not for enduring storms upon the sea.

"We're listing to port!" Porus yelled from the helm.

"Correct course! I want all sails up—we have the wind astern, let's use it!" Maxi shouted.

"Aye-aye!" Porus and a chorus of other sailors howled in reply. Crewmates clambered to raise the sails while keeping them firmly secured to the swaying masts. Luckily, the sailcloth was made of a sturdy hemp-yarn material and had remained weather-resistant throughout the voyage. They would need strong sails for the task at hand—Maxi was attempting to outrun the storm.

Cassandra clung tightly to the ratline on the foremast. "Maxi!" she yelled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Like I said, Cass, there's only one way to find out!"

Suddenly, One-Eye appeared next to her. "Aye, missy, it is a good idea. It's best we outrun the squall now than let her follow us into the Strait."

"Thanks!" Cassandra yelled, and turned away from him. She found another sailor struggling to secure a cable on the main mast, and she quickly moved to help him. She grasped the rope length firmly and fastened it around a latch on the mast bollard. She moved out of the way and allowed the sailor next to her to tightly secure the rope with two half hitches. She surveyed the deck again and spotted Porus at the helm, wrestling with the wheel.

"Porus, do you need help?" she asked as she raced up the steps of the companionway toward him.

"Yes! Take the helm. There's a loose stay on the mizzenmast, and I need to fasten the cordage from the crosstrees of the masthead to the aft boom on the sternpost and frap the gaff-topsail before…."

Cassandra stopped listening and tried her best to hold the wheel steady. Porus quickly "frapped" the cables from the rearmost mast, pulling taut the sails and securing the ropes to the spar extending backward from the stern.

"Miss! I need some help with the knot!" he yelled in her direction.

"Hold on!" she yelled, and managed to wedge a thin wooden plank between the spokes of the wheel, locking it into place. Now, hopefully the winds didn't change.

"What do you need?" she asked, rushing to his side.

"Knot it, miss!" Porus yelled in reply.

"I can't tie knots!"

"It's easy—over, under, around, through, around, through, and under! Then pull!"

_You've got to be kidding_.

"Now!" he yelled, struggling to keep steady the thick cables from the rear mast.

"Ok," she answered, and managed to tie the cords in a thick tangle of twine that somewhat resembled a knot.

"…Not bad," Porus finally answered, after surveying her messy knot for a few moments. "You've managed to combine a bowline with a rolling hitch. Very impressive."

Cassandra had no clue what she had done, and doubted she could ever repeat the feat, so she just nodded instead and returned to the wheel. She removed the plank from its wedged position and allowed Porus to resume his post.

"The worst of the gale's behind us, boys! Let's keep it moving," Maxi yelled from somewhere amidship.

He was right. Cassandra noticed the skies beginning to clear as their fast vessel outran the dark clouds behind them.

"Porus! Correct course to jibe! We'll wear ship and scud our way right out of here!"

Porus and the crew shouted their "aye-ayes," and the ship adjusted ever so slightly and began sailing even faster with the wind directly astern and filling its sails. They were out of the storm, and land was within sight. The Strait of Messina awaited them.

"Full speed ahead!" shouted Maxi, as their small vessel approached the eerily still waters of the Strait. The island of Sicily was visible on the port side, and the southern tip of Italy could be seen over starboard. The waters were a dark, emerald green, and they slowly swirled underneath the keel of the _Lorcha_. The waters almost seemed to bubble in anticipation as their small ship knifed through its still waters.

"Steady, men. Easy now," warned Maxi. "Keep us centered, Porus!" he shouted toward the helm.

Cassandra joined him at the forestay, the large cable leading down from the foremast and fastened to the bow of the ship. "It's pretty mild out there, Captain," she said.

"Too mild. I'm a little worried…."

"Cap'n!" shouted a sailor as he approached the pair. "Porus is havin' some trouble at the helm. The boat's gettin' tugged down by somethin'!"

Maxi remained quiet. Then he felt the boat shake. It was tipping.

"Porus!" he shouted, as he ran aft toward the stern. "We're listing to port! _Hard_!"

"I know!" Porus yelled in reply, trying desperately to turn the wheel clockwise.

"Get the cargo starboard! No weight portside!" Maxi continually yelled at any sailor in sight as he raced to meet Porus. Cassandra quickly followed after him, trying to avoid the rush of men and merchandise as the crew desperately raced to reorganize the sinking decks.

"Porus, what's going on?" Maxi questioned as he leaped up the stairs.

"Give me a hand with the wheel!" Porus yelled in reply.

As the pair worked to correct the course of the reeling ship, Porus managed to explain that something was pulling them under from the port side. Some unseen force was tipping the boat while the rest of the wind and water appeared to be calm.

"Well, Porus, we knew it wouldn't be easy crossing the Strait," Maxi assured, even managing a small grin.

"You do realize we're about to be pulled under _calm_ waters by some nameless, unseen force, and you're _smiling_ about it, right?" Porus questioned with fearful amazement.

Cassandra agreed. _What was Maxi thinking_?

As if reading her thoughts, Maxi looked to Cassandra and answered, "If this is the worst old man Poseidon has in store for us, I think we'll be all right. I've handled much worse traveling past Messina into Sicily. This is nothing."

The three of them heard a scream and a splash from the main deck, and they turned toward the commotion. One of the crewmates had fallen overboard after the ship viciously lurched to port. The other sailors were now trying to tow him back in.

"Ok, so maybe this isn't the safest trip I've had," Maxi admitted. He and Cassandra then ran down to help with the rescue.

When they arrived at the scene, the crew was pulling two men aboard. The man who had fallen in and…One-Eye! _How did he get in the water_?

As they got closer, they could hear the crew cheering.

"Great job!"

"Unbelievable!

"Incredible, One-Eye!"

Apparently, One-Eye had dived in after the man when they realized he couldn't swim. He grabbed hold of the man, swam to the ship, and hauled them both aboard with the help of a single rope lasso. It had been quite the feat.

"Thank you, One-Eye!" spluttered the man who had been saved once he caught his breath. "Thank you so much!"

"You'll be hackin' up sea salt for the next coupla days, but you'll survive," One-Eye replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you again, I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Oh, I'll think of something sooner or later," One-Eye muttered. No one else seemed to notice, but Cassandra heard him.

"Well, I know what we can do," Maxi answered. "Before we dock in Palermo next week, we'll have a feast in One-Eye's honor! Food, drinks, the works—paid for in full by Miss Cassandra!"

The entire crew cheered loudly, and even Porus waved and hollered in celebration from his post at the helm. Cassandra managed a contagious grin herself when Maxi threw his arm around her shoulders and saluted One-Eye with the other.

One-Eye, however, had the largest grin of all. "We'll certainly be celebratin' in Palermo," he agreed, and winked at Cassandra. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. There was something about him that scared her more than anything else ever had. She just wasn't sure what it was.


	18. The Landing Party

After the near drowning and rescuing by One-Eye, the rest of the voyage through the Strait of Messina was without incident. The ship righted itself, no doubt thanks to Porus' excellent maneuvering, and the _Lorcha_ handled the rest of the phantom currents safely enough. The entire crew was unharmed. After briefly stopping in Messina to re-supply, and after swapping horror stories of the Strait with locals and other travelers, the crew returned to the _Lorcha_ and prepared for the final leg of the journey to Palermo.

The crew had been unusually quiet during this time, and Maxi figured it was simply exhaustion, or perhaps anxious anticipation for the upcoming raid on Vercci's Vault. Maxi hadn't quite worked out the kinks in his plan, but he wasn't sure he would bring the entire crew with him into the Vault. There were eighteen men plus he and Cassandra, and it might be best to cut that number down. He wanted the expedition to be swift and silent—twenty pairs of boots creeping through tunnels underground would not afford him that luxury.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Cassandra, from her new favorite spot atop the taffrail at the stern of the ship.

"The Money Pit," he answered.

"Of course you are," Cassandra laughed, and slid off the railing. She strolled leisurely to Maxi's position at the helm, and leaned against the backstay behind the wheel. "Since we're on the topic, what exactly are your plans, anyway?" she asked him.

"Good question," he answered. "I'd like to take a few men down with me, but I don't think I want the whole crew. I'll have to talk it over with Porus."

"Think you'll have room for a _woman_ down there?"

Maxi smiled. "I'm sure I can make some."

"Good," she said. "I'm not staying up here alone with One-Eye."

Maxi laughed and Cassandra smiled, but she was definitely serious. There was something off about that guy.

Cassandra forgot her suspicions, though, when she caught a whiff of smoked pork in the air. Somewhere below deck several sailors were preparing dinner. Cassandra couldn't wait to eat. After restocking their supplies in the port city of Messina, the vessel now carried an abundance of potatoes, carrots, beans, rice, other grains, dried fruits, smoked and salted meats, and plenty of rum. The cooks were now preparing One-Eye's celebratory meal that Maxi had announced a week earlier. They would eat, drink, and be merry, arrive and anchor in Palermo, then set off on land to drink some more. It would be a wonderful time had by all. Rumor had it that tonight they would eat cured pork roasts, boiled potatoes, dried carrots and kidney beans, a mashed berry purée, and even drink rum mixed with real honey before docking in Palermo. Her stomach growled at the thought of all that food. She hadn't eaten like that since she left from home months ago.

"Man, I'm starving," she said. "I can't wait for dinner tonight."

"I agree. From what I've heard, this meal's going to be the best you and I have had in months," Maxi said.

She hopped back aboard the stern's railing and dangled her legs over the deep emerald waters, holding the bumpkin stay for support. She couldn't wait for dinner.

When the meal finally arrived several hours later, it turned out to be even better than advertised. The cured pork had a distinct smoked flavor, and the salty aftertaste was perfectly complemented by the sweet berry purée. The carrots and beans were soft and warm, boiled along with the mashed potatoes in a large pot of mixed vegetables. There were even rice cakes served on the side. Maxi seemed to eat half of them by himself. When the impossibly large amounts of food had finally been eaten, the honey rum flowed freely.

The sails were furled and the ship simply drifted ahull toward Palermo, which couldn't have been more than a few dozen miles away. After traveling at breakneck speeds for the last month, the crew was happy to eat, rest, and drink without worrying about the time they were making on the sea. Palermo could wait, at least for a few more hours until the drinking started all over again. For now, honey rum and fellowship would suffice.

As their ship finally neared the northwest coast of Sicily, the lights of Palermo came into view. The Sicilian port city was huge: large torches—flambeaus—lit the wharf, while huge metal canisters of oil and wood—cressets—burned high above the harbor atop stone pillars. The famous lights of the Sicilian coast were certainly a sight to be seen.

All hands were on deck to moor the ship to the pier as the _Lorcha_ glided into the wharf. Long, thick cables and hawsers from the bitts of the main deck were fastened to the bollards of the landing dock, securing the ship in place. When the bower anchor had been dropped and the gangway planks extended, Captain Maxi gave permission to vacate the ship. Sailors were always more comfortable on the deck of a wobbly ship at sea than on the still soil of foreign lands, but they were always more than happy to go ashore with the promise of free rum on the line.

Porus led the crew down the gangplank and over to the nearest pub, appropriately named _The After-Party_. Maxi and Cassandra were right behind them.

"We finally made it," Maxi breathed, with a glassy stare.

"Well, you're certainly excited to be here," Cassandra noted, slightly surprised. Maxi hadn't really been excited about anything other than booze in the couple months they had been together. _Maybe it is the booze_….

"I take it you're ready to hit the pub?" she joked.

"Actually," Maxi said, looking her in the eyes, "I have a few errands to run first. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Cassandra answered, wondering where they might be headed.

Maxi headed first for the wharf official. After paying the groundage fee for keeping the _Lorcha_ moored indefinitely, he had a few questions for the wiry old man at the counter.

"A penny for your thoughts, sir," Maxi began, as he pressed a small but valuable coin into the man's hand.

Cassandra grew suspicious herself when the official cautiously looked both ways before quickly replying, "What do you need to know?"

"I need some information," Maxi answered. "What do you know about the Money Pit?"

"Ol' Vercci's hideaway? The Vault? Ha-ha, you're joking, surely."

Maxi stared at him, so the old man continued. "Okay, here's the deal kids. Ol' Vercci's been gone for some time. Probably dead. But years ago, he hid his entire fortune somewhere off the coast. Nobody knows where, so good luck finding it."

Maxi slid another small coin over the counter and waited.

The old official hesitated before continuing. "There's a group on the other side of town that claims to know where it is. They supposedly lift several items a year and fence them to black market traders who frequent the harbor. You won't be talkin' them into revealing the location, though. And they're not going out there themselves anymore.

"Why not?" Cassandra asked, and rolled her eyes when the man looked to Maxi expectantly.

Maxi passed a third coin to the man. "Why not?" he asked.

"The Guardian's back."

Maxi and Cassandra exchanged glances. "What can you tell us about this Guardian?" Maxi asked, already reaching his hand into his pocket.

"I'm afraid I can't help you anymore," the old man replied, waving his arms at the pair. That's all I know," he insisted, again nervously surveying the empty space around them. "You two best be getting out of here now. Vercci might be dead to most, but he's still a powerful man, even from the grave. I'd hate to upset the eyes and ears he has around here…."

Maxi and Cassandra leaned in closer, expecting more, but the wharf official shooed them away. Maxi walked away first, and Cassandra noticed the old man again peering over his shoulders anxiously before she turned to follow Maxi.

"Whoa," she said after catching up. "That was pretty crazy."

"Yeah, no kidding. He obviously knows more than he's letting on to."

"I think you're right," Cassandra agreed. "He looked a little jumpy back there."

"Absolutely. I'd say Vercci's definitely still around, or at least he has a strong following bent on keeping everyone else convinced he is. You ever read Machiavelli?" Maxi asked.

"Can't say I have," Cassandra answered.

"Sometimes it's best to rule from the grave."

Several questions immediately bubbled into Cassandra's mind, but she kept them to herself for the time being. "What about the Guardian?" she asked. "Apparently he's in beautiful Sicily this time of year."

"Yeah…" Maxi mused, staring into space.

"You okay?" Cassandra asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her, snapping out of his trance. "I'm not worried about the Guardian," he finally replied, his face growing grim. "In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to the encounter…."

Maxi faded from reality once more, and Cassandra shook her head. _Loopy much_?

They passed _The_ _After-Party_, and Cassandra was sure she recognized Porus' hearty laugh. _Apparently they're having a good time_, she thought. Eventually Maxi stopped at a nearby inn.

"This should work," he said. "It's within walking distance of the bar."

_Or crawling distance_.

Cassandra walked inside with Maxi, who went straight to the innkeeper. "We need twenty rooms," he said, placing several gold coins on the countertop.

"We only have a dozen," replied the young but frail man behind the counter, "and one's already taken."

"Well, we'll take the rest then," Maxi responded, removing a few of the coins from the counter and returning them to his pocket. There were still more than enough to cover the rooms, and the innkeeper was happy to oblige as he scooped up the several remaining coins.

"We'll probably need them for a few days," Maxi added, as he and Cassandra left the inn.

"Uh-huh…" muttered the innkeeper, as he counted enough gold coins to cover costs for the next month.

"Way to go, High Roller," Cassandra teased, as the two left the inn.

"Had to make sure _Miss_ Cassandra had her own room to sleep in tonight," he shot back.

"Well, thanks," she replied. "Now where?"

"We need to find that group the wharf official mentioned. They sound like a rough crowd, though," he warned.

"Good thing we're Pirates," Cassandra smiled.

"Good thing," Maxi agreed, also smiling. "I suggest we try in here," he said, pointing to a bar called _The Thief's Den_.

"You might be on to something," she said, following him inside.

_The Thief's Den_ was similar to the _Duck Pond_ in structure, but the faces were even more hostile here. Cassandra didn't notice a single smile. They were mostly the "menacing loner" type. _Nice crowd_, she thought.

The whole bar seemed to be dressed in black—Maxi and Cassandra certainly stood out in their white clothing. She wore the simple white tunic she had purchased from Taylor's Tailoring, but Maxi refused to change out of his white slacks and open white vest. Surprisingly, he managed to keep the outfit very clean. Despite their stark contrast to the rest of the crowd, however, not a single head turned to inspect the pair—they were simply ignored.

Maxi nodded toward an especially sinister looking patron alone in the near corner of the bar. He wore a black ox-hide jacket and the dark boater hat of a sailor of the night. He would do.

Maxi and Cassandra casually walked toward the man and sat on either side of him.

"How's it going?" Maxi asked.

The man grunted a reply, not bothering to look up from his glass.

Maxi took a quick look around before leaning in toward the man. "I need a ride out to Vercci's Vault, and I think you know how to get me there. I'll pay whatever I need to," he quickly added.

"I don't think ye can afford it," growled the man, and in a flash he held his blade to Maxi's throat. He quickly lowered his weapon, however, when he felt the prickle of a dagger poking his side.

"We're good for the money," Cassandra answered him, not yet removing the point of her knife from the man. She was getting good at this Pirating thing.

Maxi took another quick survey of the room. No one had seen their exchange; at least, no one seemed to care what was going on in their dark corner. "So can you help us?" Maxi asked again.

Cassandra pressed the point in harder. "Easy, girlie. Don't go ruining me leather," he said. After a moment's hesitation, he told them he could help. "Just meet me here tomorrow, same time. They won't take no more than three outsiders, so don't think about stormin' the castle or nothin'. And the fee…let's just say she's gonna be steep."

Maxi emptied the remainder of a small bag of gold coins into the man's hand, nearly twice what he had paid the innkeeper. The smuggler greedily pocketed the coins.

"How do I know you're not just going to run off in the night and leave us here?" Maxi asked.

"Easy," smiled the smuggler, revealing two rows of perfectly rotten teeth. "I'll be back to collect me other half of the fee."


	19. Reflections

Nightmare was furious. He had just missed Sophitia. He knew it—he could feel it. Her life force was strong. It generated an aura unlike any he had known in the thousands of nameless, shapeless souls that fed the shadow of his being. She had been here. And deep within the dark recesses of his very essence, for the first time he could ever remember, Nightmare felt…nervous.

"You!" he screamed, enraged at the young woman cowering before him. "Feed the brat, then lock her away in Tira's room."

Unwisely, Azola began to protest. "But, Tira hasn't yet returned from—"

"Do you think I don't know this?" he screamed again. "She will return soon, and when she does, she will be competent enough to keep another _reunion_ from occurring within these walls!"

Azola took Pyrrha by the hand and scampered toward the kitchen, quick to escape Nightmare's wrath.

Alone in the Great Hall, Nightmare stood motionless for a while, listening to the air. _Tasting_ the air. She had definitely been here. But she was here no more. Silently, he moved to his Throne Room.

Nightmare was isolated once again, sitting alone atop his cold iron throne, veiled in darkness. This was perhaps his favorite spot in the entire castle. Few could stand the dry, chill air that swirled mercilessly in the room. Far fewer wished to attend the shadowy figure whose high-winged throne dominated the scene. His only regular visitors in here were the ever-faithful if not irksome Tira, and the humorless golem Astaroth, both of whom were away from the castle for…business purposes. He knew he would not be interrupted apart from some great emergency, which is why he was surprised—even alarmed—when one of his servants sheepishly entered his room.

"Sir…" the stout man began. It was the castle blacksmith, recruited nearly a year ago by Tira. Nightmare did not recall ever speaking to the man before. "Sir, I…"

"Get on with it," spat Nightmare.

"Sir, I…I was taking inventory just now, and…the equipment locker in the Great Hall…."

Nightmare perked up at the location. "What happened…" he asked slowly.

"There…there's something missing. A sword and shield. The Goddess must have—"

"Don't call her that!" Nightmare yelled, and the man nearly tripped over himself backing away. Tira had thought it a good idea to advertise their new prisoner as a divine warrior. Nightmare, on the other hand, attributed divinity to no one but himself.

"Forgive me, Master. The Greek…has reclaimed her holy weapons."

The man cringed when he heard his own words. Why had he said _holy_? Thankfully, though, Nightmare didn't seem to notice.

"Leave me," Nightmare finally ordered, and the man fled to safety.

So she has retrieved her weapons, Nightmare thought. They were not holy, however. When they were first confiscated, Nightmare had inspected the instruments himself. If some supernatural force had truly guided her before, she had been abandoned. Her weapons were nothing more than cold, dead steel.

Nightmare's mind shifted to the servant girl. Azola, he remembered. She had lied to him. Lied directly to his face. As his twisted mind swirled with menacing thoughts of revenge, he suddenly had another idea. Perhaps he could gain some use of this Azola before she was ultimately…discarded. Yes, if she were in contact with the woman, it would be important to keep her around. For now.

Once again Nightmare's thoughts returned to the unforgettable aura of his most famed prisoner. He even considered the possibility of Sophitia freeing her daughter and escaping the castle. Unconsciously, Soul Edge grew red with flames. No, he simply could not allow it. His plan had come too far already, especially with the threat of another invasion soon materializing. Sophitia could not be allowed to escape. If she tried to, she would simply be…subdued. Besides, the threat of her daughter's life should be enough to keep her docile.

Nightmare' eyes narrowed and began to glow. Beneath the visor of his rigid helmet, he even smiled. Yes, the little one would keep her mother from attempting anything too hazardous. The threat of her daughter's soul perilously entwined with the life of the Sword was enough to keep any good mother in complete compliance.

Fortunately, the proud mother actually believed his threat. This simple fact made Nightmare smile again.


	20. Beginning the Journey

After a long night of celebrating at _The After-Party_, it was difficult to awaken when the bright sunrays of midmorning poured in through the curtain-less windows and finally penetrated Cassandra's tightly closed eyes. Thankfully, however, her few hours of sleep were very restful, and as she sat up in bed and slowly stretched her arms, she couldn't recall a morning where she had felt quite so refreshed. She was quickly on her feet and looking out the window, where she was greeted by the scene of a beautiful Sicilian morning: the summer trees were in full blossom and swayed gently in the breeze, while the muffled din of bells wafted in from the harbor. An entire field of wild flowers bloomed in the distance. Cassandra inhaled the unmistakable perfume of lilacs, her favorite flower. Even the dirt roads and brown houses outside had a golden tint in the morning sunlight. It was truly a beautiful day.

Cassandra dressed quickly, washing her face and hair in the washbowl with a flowery-scented soap she had received from Patty in Bandit Bay—also lilacs. She smiled into the small mirror above the table with the washbowl and left the room with a bounce in her step, not at all displeased with what she had seen. As she had expected, the only other sounds of the inn were the loud snores from the other rooms in the hallway. She strolled through the exit and walked out into the street to search for a breakfast large enough to feed a small ship.

Palermo was much larger than Bandit Bay, and there were several more shops to choose from. The baker and the butcher's shops each had large storefront signs welcoming customers from opposite ends of Palermo's main street. Several fruit and vegetable stalls filled the space between, and a large granary mill could be seen in the distant wheat fields. There were even dairy farmers gathered to sell their goat milk and cheese. Cassandra was growing hungry taking it all in.

She decided to visit the baker's shop first. Cassandra, of course, knew exactly what to say, and within minutes she had a large satchel full of sweet rolls and several loaves of whole-grain bread for a price that barely covered half her purchase. The girl knew her grains.

She walked down the street, picking up a basket of two dozen apples along the way, and ducked inside the butcher's shop.

"Mornin' lass," offered the butcher as she walked inside.

"Hello," she replied. "I think I'm in the mood for bacon. Lots of it. Have any?"

The butcher smiled, sharpening a thick blade against a whetstone. "Of course," he answered. He turned away and ducked into a small room before reemerging with a fat slab of bacon strips wrapped in paper fashioned from the pulp of beeswax. They were calling it "wax paper," she butcher then dropped the armful of meat onto a large scale. After deeming the bacon on one side to be equivalent to the iron weights on the other, he demanded a large sum for the bundle.

Cassandra, however, noticing the iron still slightly outweighed the meat, frowned and crossed her arms. The butcher raised his eyebrows and shrugged before throwing a few more slabs of bacon onto the pile. The scale evened out, and Cassandra smiled as she handed the butcher a few coins from the pouch Maxi had given her the night before. When it was finally time to pay the tab from the night before, Cassandra was the only person left standing. Most of the crew had either passed out inside _The After-Party_ or had managed to crawl back to the inn. Conveniently, she still had the money.

When she finally reached the inn with breakfast, she could hear Maxi and Porus discussing the adventure she and Maxi had shared the night before.

"Hey guys," Cassandra interrupted. "I brought breakfast," she said.

The two men stopped midsentence, gawking at the bread, bacon, and fruit. Maxi drooled on himself.

"I still need to cook the bacon, but breakfast should be ready in half an hour."

Porus was the first to break from the trance. "There's a fire pit out back, and I have a large skillet you can use."

"Yeah," Maxi agreed. "Let's get on that."

"Where's everybody else?" Cassandra asked.

"They found a good breakfast deal down at _Morning Glory_," Maxi answered.

"Really?" Cassandra asked, surprised and a little deflated.

"A _liquid_ breakfast," Porus corrected.

"Oh. Wow," Cassandra replied. "Well, I'm still hungry."

"Me, too," said Maxi and Porus simultaneously, and the three of them walked around the back of the inn to start the fire.

* * *

The harbor was now completely ablaze. Several ships slashed their hawser ropes and anchors in an attempt to flee the burning Bay, but most were consumed by flames and ultimately the dark sea. Raphael's inhuman crew dealt viciously and ruthlessly with any resistance.

Their own ship was moored safely down the coast, away from the flames and chaos presently engulfing the Bay. After defeating the boarders on their vessel, Mitsurugi and Raphael had descended quickly onto the pier, and after a few sharp orders from Raphael, they had traded places with his Vampiric crewmen.

The _things_, as Mitsurugi called them, were wreaking utter havoc out in the harbor. Cries and screams escaped from the burning, sinking ships—but few men did. On land, Mitsurugi and Raphael were practically alone. Those with the foresight to assume the worst escaped on foot or horseback; the truly fortunate ones fled with a cart or carriage full of goods and belongings. Some, however, were just too stubborn to leave their shops and homes in the Bay. Most, it seemed, didn't believe that just a single ship of even especially vile Pirates could entirely overwhelm the Bay.

Patty was one of the stubborn ones. Even when the Bay appeared lost, she refused to leave her inn. She hadn't had much luck filling vacancies in the last year, so it wasn't the loss of profit she feared, but the inn had been in her family for generations. She was expected to maintain it, and maybe some day one of her three prodigal sons would return to inherit it. There would be no inheritance at all if she fled, however, so Patty decided to stay.

Family history and expectations aside, Patty was a naturally stubborn person, so the decision wasn't really a difficult one. What was difficult, however, was keeping a straight face when two large men barged into her office, completely knocking the door off its hinges.

"What do _you_ want?" she sneered defiantly, looking back and forth between the two with obvious distaste.

Raphael smiled. "World domination. And you?"

"I want you mangy Pirates out of my inn," she replied even-toned, though her heart thumped fearfully inside her chest.

"I like this one," Raphael whispered to his companion. Mitsurugi grunted.

"We'll leave you soon enough, _Ancient_ One," he said, much to Patty's chagrin. She wasn't a day over sixty-two but could pass for mid-fifties. She wasn't _that_ ancient. "Before we go, though, I need some information."

Patty remained silent.

"We're following some…old friends. They were heading north, probably stopped here. A dark-haired sailor and a blonde girl. You see them?" Raphael asked.

Patty's eyes widened involuntarily, and she quickly looked to the floor.

Mitsurugi grinned.

* * *

After a wonderful breakfast of bacon, bread, and fruit—which was really more of a brunch, Cassandra noticed, after observing the sun's position directly overheard—the conversation returned to the discussion of last night's adventure with Cassandra and Maxi at _The Thief's Den_. Maxi explained their informant's directions that only three were allowed to take part in the nighttime operation, and it was quickly decided that the three present should be the ones to go.

"When do we leave?" Porus asked, finishing a dozenth large piece of bacon.

"He said to meet him in the same place tonight," Maxi said, his mouth full of sweet roll.

Cassandra sipped on cool water from the town well. She had finished eating a while ago and now sat in amazement as Porus and Maxi worked to polish off the meal she had expected to feed the entire ship. It was amazing how much they could actually consume when they weren't forced to eat such small rations in timed shifts. She had known Maxi long enough, however, to remember that he liked to eat well early so he could keep the rest of his meals liquid. _Pirates_, she thought.

Just then, One-Eye shuffled over to their encampment.

"Good morning," Maxi offered.

"Mornin', Cap'n," he returned.

Porus and Cassandra nodded.

After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, One-Eye began: "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma regarding the Money Pit."

All three eyed him suspiciously.

One-Eye continued, "They say there's great wealth down there. Enough to make any normal men live like kings. It ain't doin' Vercci no good down there—"

"Yes, One-Eye," Maxi interrupted. "We know this. But it's not exactly the treasure we're after." He glanced meaningfully at Cassandra.

One-Eye nodded. "That's what I was afraid of, Cap'n. You see—how shall I say this?—the rest of the men is wonderin' 'when's we gettin' our pay?' And me—ever your loyal sailor, Cap'n—reminds 'em that you're a man of your word, and that you surely plan to procure our wages. Soon." One-Eye paused to let his words sink in.

Porus and Cassandra were silent. "Are you trying to tell me something, One-Eye?" Maxi asked, slightly agitated.

"Oh no, Cap'n. Not me. I just thought you should know what the men think. And, since I heard you talkin' about movin' in on the Vault, I thought it worth mentionin' the treasures down there ought to be more than enough to quiet your crew. Cap'n."

Maxi looked to Porus and Cassandra. Both shrugged.

"Thanks, One-Eye. I'll consider your suggestion. Now that you know we'll be gone overnight, I expect you to keep an eye on the men and watch over the ship."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Cap'n," One-Eye replied. "I'll take good of her, indeed." He then turned and shuffled away with a poorly concealed grin on his scarred face.

"That was weird," Cassandra said as soon as One-Eye was out of earshot.

"Too weird," Porus agreed.

"That was blackmail," Maxi corrected. "Maybe we _should_ think about doing some looting while we're down there. Although something tells me our tour guides will be keeping a careful watch over who goes in and what comes out."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Maxi excused himself a short while later and went into town. Cassandra cleaned up their cooking spot with Porus, and the two walked over to a nearby pub to pass the time. After a few glasses of mead, and countless winks and grins from drunken patrons, she decided to return to her room at the inn to sleep away her drowsiness.

Several hours later, Maxi gently shook her shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. "It's time to go."

Cassandra shot out of bed and looked outside. It was dark. Her short nap had turned into a deep slumber, but her senses returned immediately. A preliminary pump of adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"Here," Maxi said, handing her a small loaf of bread and an apple. "Eat this."

She took a bite from the apple, and placed the small loaf at the corner of her bed. "Thanks," she replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Maxi said, reaching into a dark sack behind him. "Put these on."

He handed her a pile of clothes, and told her to be outside in five minutes before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Cassandra inspected the clothing: high silk stockings, a pliable skirt falling just above her knees, and a tight-fitting cotton blouse. They were all black. _Maxi has an interesting taste_, she thought. However, she was quite pleased with the finished product. She slung her shield over he shoulders and sheathed her sword before picking up the loaf and walking outside to rejoin Maxi.

Maxi was also wearing black. She hadn't noticed before, but he had replaced his white and gold clothing with slim, black pants and a sleeveless black top. His nunchaku hung from one side of his belt while a dagger adorned the other side.

Porus was also with him, wearing loose-fitting black pants with folds cascading to the floor. He wore no shirt.

_Who's he trying to impress_, Cassandra thought, although she had to admit he looked pretty impressive.

Porus wore two long, curved scimitars around his waist and a seven-foot spear was slung around his back. Towering over everyone else at six-and-a-half feet tall, Porus was an impressive sight indeed.

"Hungry?" Cassandra asked, offering Porus her loaf of bread.

He smiled and shook his head, so she took a bite of her own and began chewing.

"All right," Maxi said. "It's time to go."

The trio headed to _The Thief's Den_ and found their man waiting inside.

"Good to see ya," he greeted, nodding in approval at their new uniforms. "This way," he said, leaving his seat and leading them out a back door.

"I'm to take you to the landin' spot, where you'll be escorted further by one of them," he explained.

"_Them_?" Cassandra asked.

"The Pauccetti Gang. They're the group that runs operations around here. You want the Vault, you go through them," he explained.

The three exchanged looks. They all wanted more information, but it didn't appear they'd be getting any more until meeting these _others_.

"And this is where we part ways," the smuggler-guide declared when they had reached a rocky shore on the other side of town. "Glad doin' business with ya," he smiled, jingling the coins in his pocket.

"When will _they_ show up?" Maxi asked, beginning to regret his decision to pay the man a second time for services he had not really provided.

The smuggler smiled a crooked grin. "Oh, they're already here. No need to worry. They'll find you," he said, laughing as he hurried away.

Soon it was silent, and the three of them stood alone. They strained their eyes in the darkness, but they could see nothing. So they waited. Then all at once, a voice appeared behind them.

"Don't turn around, or it'll be the last thing you ever see," warned the voice. They felt the pressure of blades against their backs—multiple blades—and they were quick to comply.

Each of them felt a cloth being tied around their faces, covering their eyes. They were powerless to resist, however, as the blades were pushed in hard enough to draw blood. It was all Cassandra could do to resist shrieking aloud in pain. Porus, on the other hand, emitted a low, mean growl.

"Silence," commanded the voice. "You'll soon be led to a boat. Sit down, and sit still. Trust me when I say those points you feel won't be far away."

The pressure behind them increased, and all three stepped forward to avoid the pricking. Soon they were prodded down a hidden path, invisible to them, and into a small rowboat. They sat in silence as the mysterious oarsmen began to paddle them into the sea.


	21. The Pauccetti Clan

The Pauccetti Gang was just one of the many Mafioso families who ruled the underworld of Italian and Sicilian politics. While the rest of the Italian Peninsula was ravaged during the struggle for Spanish, French, German, Ottoman, and even Papal dominance in Italy—collectively remembered as the Italian Wars—several Mafioso families in Italy and Sicily gained control of the Italian underworld. They, too, fought for prominence; instead of areal conquest, however, the Mafiosi promoted chaos. After all, nothing stimulated underground crime like political upheaval and administrative turmoil.

Thus, the Italian Wars and the international battles for the Kingdoms of Sicily and Naples were a concealed blessing for the old crime families of Italy. Habsburg Spain may have technically _owned_ Sicily and southern Italy, but when the dust settled, it was the Mafiosi who truly governed the region. And when word began to spread that the world-renowned and notorious weapons merchant Vercci had panicked during the Wars and deposited his entire fortune in a "secret" underground vault beneath the dark waters of the Mediterranean, the entire world of underground crime snickered from the shadows. The time of wealth and prosperity for the Mafiosi had finally come.

One man stood in their way, however. Pope Sixtus V, widely forgotten in the annals of history, came to power in central Italy near the end of the 16th century. He brought with him a new discipline and authority that had been absent from Rome since the time of the Caesars. Sixtus made his word law, and his word forbade lawlessness and brigandry of any sort. Criminals and thieves all over central Italy were rounded up and executed. He restored order to the peninsula with an iron fist, and even the independent states to the north and south felt his wrath. Sicily was no exception—the Mafiosi who had controlled her for years were forced back into the shadows. Sixtus certainly had a way of propagating his will.

The waning health of Sixtus, however, allowed the Mafiosi some breathing room, and they slowly returned to their formal glory. For the Pauccetti Gang, one of the younger of Italy's "old families," the time was ripe to consolidate power in Sicily. Vercci's infamous Money Pit happened to be their personal financier. Their luck would not last, however: After Vercci had been thought dead for nearly a decade, rumors of his resurfacing emerged. Suddenly, raids on the underground vault grew fewer, while legends of its enigmatic guardian grew. It was too dangerous to continue expeditions into the Money Pit—unless, of course, someone callow and gullible enough to do their work for them came along.

The Pauccetti Gang had divisions in central Italy as well as southern Italy and Sicily—collectively known as the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies—but most notably in Sicily. The Central Chapter had suffered a major blow under the reforms of Pope Sixtus, and the Southern Chapter, headquartered in Naples, had also been thrust into relative insignificance. The Sicilian headquarters in Palermo, however, showed great potential, and the most promising young agents were always sent to the proving grounds of Sicily. Nicolai Pauccetti, lead agent of the Palermo division responsible for the Money Pit, had all this and more in mind when he agreed to take three outsiders to Vercci's lair.

Rumors had once again reached the ears of the Pauccetti clan: they learned of a powerful artifact whose pursuit had been the sole occupation of Vercci before burying his livelihood deep beneath the sea and disappearing into obscurity. A weapon of great power, capable of massive destruction, had been in his possession—but only momentarily. It had since been stolen, but fragments of the blade were rumored to lead to its present location. Most importantly, however, these telling fragments supposedly remained deep within the confines of the vault. The three outsiders would bring Nicolai the fragments, and he would retrieve this great weapon. With its power, he would rule over the Pauccetti clan and conquer all of Sicily. He smiled as he considered what else this great power would afford him.

Nicolai's thoughts returned to the task at hand as his large dory neared the dark island concealing Vercci's Money Pit. The rowboat containing the three strange adventurers seeking entry into the Vault was before him, and two smaller rafts flanked either side of his vessel. The strangers were well-armed, but his twenty accompanying soldiers provided ample security against treachery. It was they who should be worrying, he thought with a snicker, as his dory finally rowed ashore. Nicolai didn't plan on leaving them alive for long.

* * *

"Stand and walk forward. Slowly."

The blade points returned, and the three companions complied. Cassandra slowly stood and stretched her legs as she cautiously left the boat, soon feeling sand beneath her feet. She had replaced her espadrille sandals with more durable buskin boots earlier in the day, but she could still hear and feel the unmistakable crunching of sand. Wherever they were, this sandy shore was certainly different from the rocky and uneven coastline they had left behind over an hour ago.

She recognized the breathing of Maxi beside her, and she guessed Porus must have been close behind. There were others, though—before, behind, and beside them. Cassandra counted at least ten pairs of boots marching alongside them, but there could have been dozens.

"In another thirty paces you will be stopped and directed into the entrance of the Vault. The veils over your eyes will be removed when you have been escorted inside." The voice quieted now, and grew more sinister. "Again, unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't turn around."

Cassandra's heart began to race. They were almost inside.

After several more strides down the naturally descending slope of the island, they were finally halted. Strong hands gripped Cassandra's arms, and she was shoved through a doorway and into a chilly corridor. Metallic echoes replaced the crunch of sand beneath her feet. Soon heavy footfalls sounded ahead of her, shortly followed by the sparks and flares of several torches coming to life. The shadowy darkness concealing her vision glimmered, now infinitesimally lighter.

"Before your veils are removed, I have some instructions for you. As you can surely imagine, I require a certain compensation for my services."

Cassandra felt Porus tense behind her. Maxi even managed a small sigh without reproach.

"You are welcome to anything you find inside the Vault. However, there is something I require you to retrieve for me. There are several small fragments—metal shards of a broken sword—hidden somewhere within the Vault."

Cassandra gasped audibly. _He knows about Soul Edge_. She immediately felt the pressure of the sword point increase behind her. The other two feigned silent ignorance.

"Collect these pieces and return them to me," the voice commanded. "Do not fail in this task. Your very lives depend on it. Have I made myself clear?"

All three nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Remove the veils," the voice commanded.

Instantly, Cassandra felt the cloth covering loosen behind her head, and vision rushed back into her eyes. There were several torches ahead of her, lighting the dim, musty corridor, and there were several torches behind her, casting oblong shadows across the walls of the passageway. There were too many shadows to count, but she didn't dare turn around to inspect the scene further.

Slowly, the shadows and torchlight disappeared from behind her. When they were nearly gone, the voice echoed towards them once more: "Do not forget the fragments. You have three hours before I leave. I suggest you hurry."

Porus was the first to move. He took several steps forward, secured three torches, and returned to distribute them among their small party.

"I don't trust them," Porus said, as he handed Cassandra a small torch.

"Neither do I," Maxi agreed, accepting the final torch. "They already know too much about the Sword."

Maxi then looked at Cassandra before continuing: "Porus, there's something else I need to tell you. I didn't exactly come here with the intention of a treasure hunt…."

Porus only looked at him, so Maxi continued.

"I, too, came for the fragments of Soul Edge."

If this was in fact news to Porus, he certainly didn't seem surprised. "How do you suggest removing them, then, without handing them over to our tour guide?"

"Good question," Maxi replied. "I guess I haven't thought of that one yet."

"Maybe we should actually _find_ them first, and then worry about what to do with them. We don't exactly have a whole lot of time in here," Cassandra informed them, still fearful of the threatening voice waiting outside.

"Good idea, Cass. Let's see if we can find them first. If there's enough, maybe we can even hand some over while keeping the rest for ourselves," Maxi suggested.

"Whatever we do, let's be quick. And don't forget the Guardian," Porus reminded them.

"How could we forget him?" Maxi asked, and Cassandra thought she saw him smirk in the torchlight. She, on the other hand, shuddered at the thought of a wraithlike Guardian slaying any who entered his lair. With pleasant images of death and slaughter in mind, she followed Maxi and Porus into the darkness.

"Maxi, be careful…" she warned.

Maxi had taken the lead—followed by Cassandra, then Porus—in their single file formation, but he was walking much too quickly considering the darkness.

"Come on, Cass," Maxi taunted. "Can't you keep up? Besides, you're the one worried about how little time we have."

"Yes, but we should be careful all the same. Who knows what's down here waiting for us…." Cassandra quivered at her own words, imagining the Guardian stalking them in the darkness.

"Actually, Maxi, she's right," Porus warned. "There could be all manner of traps and snares set for grave robbers in here. This is the supposed burial tomb of Vercci himself."

"Oh, please, you two! It's not like we're the first people to ever—ahh!" Maxi's foot had missed solid ground, and he immediately fell forward into an expansive pit lined with sharpened bamboo sticks.

Cassandra's hands shot out reflexively, and her nails dug deeply into Maxi's arm, momentarily halting his fall. She was perilously close to losing her balance as well, until the strong arms of Porus enveloped both of them in a massive bear hug and hauled them back to safety.

"And _that's_ exactly what I was talking about," Porus chastised, gesturing to the spike pit. It was a squarish enclosure, about six feet in depth and diameter. Sharpened stakes lined the bottom and sides of the earthen crater. A tumble into here would have resulted in massive blood loss, infection, and probably death.

Porus gripped one of the nearer stakes, and severed it with his scimitar. "These are punji sticks," he explained. "They are called _tiger pits_ in Africa."

"In India as well," Maxi added, examining the stake. At the very tip of the spike was a yellowish-green stain. "What do you make of this, Porus?" he asked.

Porus took the spike and examined the odd coloring. "Some sort of poison. Whoever designed this place was expecting visitors—visitors he didn't want to deal with."

The trio shimmied past the pit by way of small ledges to either side of the chasm. If they kept their eyes peeled, they should be able to use hints like these parallel ledges to avoid any more concealed traps.

"Thanks, Cassandra," Maxi whispered after the two of them had safely crossed.

"No sweat," she replied with a smile. "But you owe me one."

* * *

Nicolai inspected the clouds above him. Small and dark, they swiftly scattered before the light of the full moon. Angry waves crashed against the shore while his men prepared a large fire away from the entrance of the underground Vault. They were clustered together for warmth atop a small plateau, the only high land on the island. The tide was quickly rising. Nicolai didn't plan on waiting around for long.

One of his men quietly approached him from behind. "The Vault entrance has been propped open and secured like you asked, sir," the man reported.

"Good," Nicolai replied, and continued staring into the moon.

The men hesitated, but proceeded. "Sir, the tide's rising quickly," he warned.

"Is it, now?" Nicolai replied, turning to face the man. "And about how long do you think we have before the waters engulf the island?"

"I'd reckon a few hours, sir."

"And how long did I give our guests to return with the fragments?"

"Three hours, sir." The man's eyes widened as he finally understood his master's plan.

"I'd suggest they hurry, then. Don't you think so?" Nicolai asked.

"Aye, sir. They best get along quickly down there."

Nicolai smiled. He was still a young man—he could afford to wait for the fragments he so desired. Either his guests would return with them on time, or they would drown trying, along with any other _thing_ down there with them.

* * *

_A/N: Another free history lesson! While the Pauccetti Gang is a made-up Mafia clan, the rest of the background is true. Pope Sixtus V was an actual historical figure, and the mini-world war that took place before him made up the Italian Wars. It was during this time that the Mafiosi really began to flourish (esp. after Sixtus died in 1590). By the way, H.R.E. Rudolph II was a straight up chump who ended up causing the Thirty Years War. Not that that matters, but I thought it worth mentioning. If he's going to play a role in SC5, everyone should at least know that he was a major douche. Just sayin'._


	22. Hopeless

Azola hurried toward Tira's room in the northeast tower, towing Pyrrha along by the hand. She was out of the Great Hall and was just passing Nightmare's Throne Room when Joseph, the castle's blacksmith, rushed out.

The two stopped and stared at each other, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Joseph looked at the child, then back to Azola.

"Did you…did you see her?" he finally asked. His voice was fearful and quiet, but unmistakably optimistic.

Azola hesitated and looked at the child before nodding. The man's eyes grew with amazement.

"So she really is…_free_," he mused.

"Of course she is," Azola replied, barely above a whisper. "She's been running around for months now, doing…_things_ for the Master."

"I know that. But now she's taken matters into her own hands. Coming for her daughter," he said, looking again at Pyrrha. "She even took her weapons from the locker in the Great Hall."

Azola looked to the floor. It was not yet safe to divulge all her information to Joseph. So she remained silent.

"…I'll bet she does it, too," he finally said, nodding toward Pyrrha.

"Hush, Joseph! Think of what you are saying…and _where_ you're saying it," she whispered, tilting her head toward the massive double doors of the Throne Room.

Joseph lowered his voice. "She can do it, though. You watch. She'll be the one to break this curse."

Azola stared back at him. If only he knew….

"Joseph," she began, "it's not that simple..." but she decided not to pursue the subject.

"Well, at least she's actually got something to fight for," Joseph reminded her. This time, he reached out to touch the small child, but Pyrrha avoided his hand.

"W-what do you mean?" Azola asked, slightly confused.

"I mean, she has her daughter—her own family—urging her on. We're slaves. Slaves with nothing left."

"But, we have our memories—" Azola protested.

"Memories of murdered parents," he finished for her. Azola cringed, and her eyes began to moisten. "And my family's just as dead," he declared.

Pyrrha looked back and forth between the two, finally settling her eyes on Azola. "Up!" she demanded, and Azola quickly scooped the child into her arms, pressing Pyrrha's face to her own. She squeezed her own eyes shut to keep her tears from showing.

"Let's face it," Joseph continued, utterly unaware of the anguish he was causing his friend. "We're hopeless, you and I. We've got no family, no future, nothing to go home to. We're just here to save our own sorry hides."

Azola pressed her face even closer to Pyrrha's, trying to hide her tears, as Pyrrha squirmed to get away.

"Makes all the difference in the world when you have something worth fighting for," Joseph finally finished.

Azola stood silently, her face hidden behind Pyrrha's, and sniffled.

Joseph, finally realizing Azola's troubles, struggled to console her. "Uh, you all right, Azola?" he asked.

Azola sniffled again. "I need to leave," she whispered, and scurried away with Pyrrha still riding her hip.

She raced down the corridor and up several flights of stairs, anxious to escape the miserably blunt ramblings of Joseph.

As she ran up the steps, Pyrrha turned to look at her with an odd, twisted grin.

"So you're parents are dead, too," she declared.


	23. The Descent

He heard them long before they entered his dwelling. Or rather, he _felt_ them. There were only fourteen animals on the surface of the island large enough to disturb his rest fifty meters below, and he knew them all—these were outsiders. Invaders. Twenty-five. No, two dozen, even. A small army. But only three remained in the vestibule of his lair. The rest waited outside.

Lifting his nose up toward the surface, he caught a fascinating aroma. There was fire, yes, but something else, too. Peculiar odors prickled his nose as waves of overpowering sensation racked his very being. There were two men, yes—an Oriental and an African—but there was something else with them. Lilacs.

A woman.

Voldo hadn't encountered a woman in years. His body ached with forbidden desire. He would have her. He would taste her. He would savor her. And when he had his fill, he'd peel her salty skin and roast her supple flesh. Then he'd have some more.

* * *

Cassandra and her companions slowly made their way down the cold, stale corridor of the underground lair. The walls were narrower but still a comfortable distance apart. The ceiling, on the other hand, hung low enough to cause Porus to hunch over and carry his spear by hand. Cassandra was short enough to walk upright, but after witnessing Maxi's near-tumble into the spike pit, all three of them walked crouched low to the ground, legs tensed and ready for action. Maxi remained in the lead, but he led much more cautiously now, with Cassandra and Porus trudging carefully behind him.

The threat of some mysterious phantom wandering after them hung in the air like the damp smell of musk. All three of them were quiet, lost in their own anxious thoughts. They had not yet encountered any doors or alternative routes, but the path they followed veered to the right at regular intervals, constantly descending into the earth.

After traveling in literal circles for what seemed like nearly an hour, the path straightened into a long, narrow hallway. Oddly enough, there were lights at the end of the hall. All three of them were anxious to learn the source of the lights, and their pace quickened ever so slightly. Maxi drew his dagger with his free hand, while holding the torch as far ahead as he could. The ground before them looked safe. There had been a few more of the concealed spike pits after Maxi had "discovered" the first one, but they had spotted the ledges and eased their way around them without incident. They kept their eyes peeled, but quickly made their way down the hall.

About twenty feet from the end of the tunnel, they realized where the lights were coming from: The end of the hall opened into a huge, black space with several vertical levels and doorways just visible in the scattered beams of the torchlight. A large wooden bridge extended from the end of their hallway in four different directions. The Money Pit had just grown exponentially larger.

"We can't have more than two hours left," Porus reminded everyone.

"Right," agreed Maxi. "I suggest we hurry up, then."

Before he could take another step, however, Cassandra grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she warned. "What are those?"

Cassandra pointed to a square full of small, black, circular holes in the walls on either side of them, extending from eye-level down to her waist. There were dozens of these small spaces in neat rows and columns. The holes themselves were of the same depth and perfectly cylindrical. After all, the Merchant of Death demanded nothing but perfection.

"Arrows, darts, spears…take your pick. I'm guessing poison darts. What do you think we're dealing with, Porus?" Maxi asked.

"I'd say spear points," he replied.

Cassandra looked at both of them. "Um, whatever they are they can't be good."

"No, I guess not," Maxi agreed. "I don't see a trip wire or anything, though. What do you think triggers it?"

"Let's not find out," Cassandra advised, and she dropped to her hands and knees to crawl under the slots. But as soon as she had crawled about halfway across the trap, the large metal tile beneath her spun open, dropping her into the darkness below.

"Cassandra!" Maxi shouted, as he lunged for the falling girl. He reached desperately for her flailing arms, but he was too late—the swinging tile had made its full revolution and settled back into place, firm and solid. Cassandra was gone, trapped beneath the surface, with only the faint echo of her screams remaining.

"Cassandra!" Maxi yelled again, pounding his fists on the metal tile. "Cass!" There was no answer.

"Damn it!" Maxi screamed in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! We need to get down there, Porus, and—"

Maxi started to rise, but Porus hurriedly yanked him backward. Immediately, dozens of spear points jutted from the walls, clanging against opposite sides of the narrow passageway.

Maxi regained his balance and turned to Porus, offering a firm nod of thanks. Then, without warning, he drew the nearest of his friend's scimitars and approached the extended spears points. In one fell swoop he slashed right through the middle of the mess of stakes and spears, creating a path through the wreckage of the latest booby trap.

"Come on," he said, returning the sword to his friend. "We need to find a way down this hellhole."

* * *

He heard a scream from above. A woman's scream.

It echoed through the many chambers of his lair, pleasantly resonating in his perfect ears.

The dark leather straps binding his eyes and mouth curled into a grin.

Silently, leisurely, he made his way to the source of the scream.

He would claim his victim soon.

* * *

Cassandra's fall was mercifully slowed as the narrow walls curved into a steep slope, allowing her to bounce, roll, and crash her way down. She finally slid to the bottom and collapsed in a heap upon the hard stone floor.

She tasted copper in her mouth, tart and acidic. Her head ached horribly; pain and delirium racked her brain. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Helplessly, she slumped back to the cold ground.

Several minutes passed before Cassandra finally tried opening her eyes again, but there was nothing to be seen in the darkness. Her torch had been smothered during the fall. She tried again to sit up, but her body resisted, heaving in fiery pain. The "slide" beneath the trap door may have saved her life, but the head-over-heels tumble that followed had almost left her paralyzed.

Painfully, she struggled to her knees. Her shoulders and back ached from the repeated collisions with the shield strapped behind her. Slowly, gingerly, she removed the round shield from her back. Cassandra then noticed her sword was missing from its sheath. She started to brush her hands across the floor, instinctively searching for her weapon in the dark.

Finally, she felt the handle of the blade. The familiarity of the sword's hilt in her hand brought a welcomed comfort to her tired mind. Wearily, she rose to her feet, still shaking from the impact. She decided to leave the sword unsheathed as she began to explore her surroundings.

Cassandra soon found a wall and slowly traced her way around the dark room. It was a very small space with only one exit. Cautiously, she moved toward the exit and made her way down the black hallway, bracing her shield arm against the wall for added support

After several small, slow steps, Cassandra suddenly felt the wall disappear from beside her shield. She froze in her tracks. She tried feeling the floor ahead of her with her sword point, but there was no floor to be felt. Another drop off.

She felt around below her for a rock or pebble or something to toss from the ledge, hoping this drop would be more manageable than the last one. She found a small stone that fit easily in the palm of her hand, so she cautiously approached the edge of the tunnel, and carefully tossed the stone into the darkness. In less than a second, the stone crashed into a pile of…something, and a metallic clang echoed upwards. Confused by the result, Cassandra searched for another rock to throw. She found two smaller stones and dropped them separately into the darkness. Both returned the same jangling sound. There was something right below her. She only hoped it was as close as it sounded.

Cassandra took two large steps away from the ledge, preparing to jump into the dark abyss.

_I must be crazy_, she thought, but she really had no other choice.

After mouthing a silent prayer, Cassandra took two quick steps and leapt into the air. With shield and sword in hand, she spread-eagled at the apex of her jump before quickly pulling in her arms and legs, preparing to tuck and roll on impact. She had no opportunity to roll and recover, however, as she planted firmly into the side of a heaping pile of metal bits and scraps. With some effort, but less pain than expected, she managed to slide to the base of the mountain of metal.

With her two feet planted firmly on solid ground once more, she turned her attention to the pile that had broken her fall. The metal pieces were small, smooth, and round—coins. Lots of them. Cassandra carefully bit into the side of one of the coins—a trick Maxi had taught her while traveling—and felt the shallow indention of her own teeth marks between her fingers. These were _gold_ coins. Although Cassandra could not actually see the mountain of gold, she estimated the pile to be worth…she couldn't even imagine what could be bought with that amount of gold.

She moved slowly around the base of the pile, feeling her way in the darkness, and slowly ventured forward. On the opposite side of the gold pile, something caught her eye. A dull red glow emanated from the far side of the room. A Fragment. She quickly made her way to the glimmering object, the unmistakable aura of Soul Edge already seeping into her consciousness. She finally came to a small wooden table, ornately carved and engraved, and partially covered by a purple velvet cloth. It appeared to be some sort of altar. Upon the cloth sat four large metal shards, all radiating a blood-red glow. The room was still dark, but the crimson glow of the shards was enough to illuminate at least the outline of the cavernous space enclosing the area.

_This must be the Treasure Room_, she thought.

Through the reddish haze cast by the fragments, Cassandra spotted several heaping piles of gold—mountains of coins and wealth. Silver goblets, gold chalices, and jewels of all kinds littered the floor. Pearls, garnets, diamonds, red corals, aquamarines, and opals lined tables, shelves, and displays all around the room. Amethysts, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires were collected in crowns, diadems, and tiaras, equally ubiquitous among the displays. Cassandra's head was dizzy taking it all in—partly because of her earlier injuries, but mostly because of the sheer wealth collected within the Treasure Room. She turned completely around to face the small altar with the shards once again, when she finally noticed the massive structure behind the fragments.

Directly behind the ornamented display was the huge marble sculpture of a man. Its features were hidden in the darkness, but the ominous presence she felt was impossible to miss. She shuddered as she recalled that the Vault was in fact supposed to be a tomb for Vercci. For all she knew, the Merchant of Death could be buried directly below her. Hopefully it was just Porus' way of trying to scare her, though.

_Porus! Maxi! I need to find them!_ Cassandra finally remembered her two friends. She quickly sheathed her sword and scooped up the four glowing shards.

She deposited three of them in a small purse hanging from her belt, but kept the largest one in her hand to use as a makeshift light source. Suddenly, the fragment began to grow hot, and the glow grew brighter. The same nagging feeling inside her that always accompanied the presence of the shards began to intensify. She felt physically sick as the essence of the shard seemed to pierce into her being. And then, it spoke to her.

_Why do you resist me? We could be…allies. _

Cassandra dropped to one knee, struggling to repulse the pull of the Evil Seed. The shard seemed glued to her hand; she couldn't let go.

_Why do you cling to the light? Can't you see the world is darkness?_

Cassandra tried to force the shard away from her body, but it willed itself closer to her, nearer and nearer.

_Join us, little sister. Join the family._

The glow of the shard suddenly faded, the voice along with it. Cassandra panted in exhaustion, deeply troubled by the words of the voice still echoing in her ears. She slowly stood to her feet and was about to continue her search for Maxi and Porus when an inhuman groan caused her heart to skip. She whirled around toward the source of the noise, gripping the shard in her shield hand and drawing her sword with the other. But there was nothing there. She quickly scanned the Treasure Room, but again saw nothing. The shard had once again grown warm in her hand, but it quickly subsided. The voice was gone from her head. She cautiously stepped away from the altar, and began looking for an exit.

* * *

He dropped silently into the Treasure Room. He maneuvered around the mounds of jewels and coins, quickly and silently approaching the woman at the other end. His prey.

The scent of lilacs filled his nostrils, and salacious craving filled his cold heart. His body shivered and quaked in wanton desire as he finally neared the girl. He could feel the heat of her body. He could hear….

_Master!_

His master was talking to the girl. "Join us," he said. "Join our family." No, this could not be! His master was _welcoming_ her.

_No!_ He groaned and whimpered in defeat. His vocal cords had long since decayed, but the guttural moan was enough to alert the attention of the girl. He quickly concealed himself as her fearful gaze swept the room.

Then his master spoke to him.

_Voldo, you fool! The girl is mine. _

Voldo covered his face in rage and embarrassment.

_She is not to be touched_. _Do you understand?_

Voldo nodded silently.

_Good. Her two friends, on the other hand, are not under my protection_….

As his master's voice faded away, Voldo perked up at the thought of punishment and revenge. He silently made his way to the nearest tunnel entrance.

The girl would live, but the other two would suffer for his loss. Slowly.


End file.
